She's My Daughter
by NinjaTurtleGirl1996
Summary: Lily and James Potter abandoned their youngest daughter to raise and train her older twin brother James Albus Potter so called Boy-Who-Lived. After a bad beating Violet runs away to a park where Damon Salvatore is walking. What happens when the Girl-Who-Lived wants nothing to do with her old life. Meet Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikaelson daughter to three originals and a vampire.
1. Chapter 1 Damon Salvatore

Chapter One- Damon Salvatore

Damon Salvatore walked through the park through a small village called Little Whinging. He heard crying it wasn't loud crying just sniffles he followed the sound and saw a tiny child with bruises all over her tiny body. He said "I shouldn't get involved" bright green eyes looked up at him and he was hooked. He walked over like you would a small animal she looked these years old he said "Hey beautiful what's your name." The girl whimpered "Fwreak" Damon growled and said "Hey now no you aren't pretty" the girl tilts her head to the side "Twat what's Uncle's cwall me" Damon Salvatore growled and said "Well angel do you want to come with me I'm a freak too us freaks need to stick together."

Freak stared at the pretty man and said "No you's not a Fwreak" the man grinned "Of course I am" black lines appeared under his eyes and squealed and jumpped back. Damon was about to back up and she walked over slowly and touched under his eyes and hummed "You is not Fwreak you are perfect." Damon's eyes widened and he mumbled "Then you are to princess do you want to come with me I'll be your daddy" she whimpered "You want me really want me" Damon nodded "Yes I really want you" he held out his arms and she ran to him and he wrapped an arm around her frail body and lifted her up and kissed her head she tested the name "Daddy I like that." Damon's heartbeat quickened and mumbled "I like it to."

An hour later

Damon looked at his princess really looked at her now that she was clean and healed he had slipped two drops of his blood into her kicker to heal her wounds. She has tanned skin it looked like it was from having sunburn over and over his blood didn't heal that so her skin was now a caramel color. He ran his hand gently over her face and she purred in her sleep she looked like a princess when she wasn't all beat up she hand dark red hair and green eyes. He lifted her bangs and saw a lighting bolt scar on her forehead that hadn't healed. He touched it and felt the evil and hissed veins coming underneath his eyes he growled "What the hell!" Her needed to get her to a witch soon it didn't look like it was hurting her so he backed away from that Damon looked down at his caramel baby. He mumbled "I will kill them for you angel I promise" with that he left the hotel room with his new daughter sleeping on the huge bed covered in blankets.

He backtracked to the park and followed her scent back to Privet Drive Damon sneered at the same houses over and over again he thought "how could anyone live here." He went to Number 4 Privet Drive he knocked on the door it was 10 at night and the house lights were still on. A woman answered carrying a large toddler who looked like a baby whale. She said "Hello how may I help you" the toddler whined "Mummy I'm hungry make fwreak make food." Damon looked disgusted he used compulsion and said "May I come in then you can make the piglet something to eat" she grinned "Of course you can" she walked away. Damon walked in and a far man came down the stairs he yelled "Who in the hell are you" Damon ran in front of him and hissed "My name is Damon Salvatore and I'm the freaks new guardian when I kill you and your ugly wife." He grabbed the huge man and growled "Now where are her parents" Vernon screamed when he saw the black veins under his eyes. He said "Her freak parents dropped her off her two years ago."

Damon hummed "Interesting what's her real name" "Violet Potter." Damon hummed "I don't like that name I think I will change it hmm" and tore a chunk out of the car mans neck he spit out the blood "disgusting" He threw the body to the floor and the wife ran out and Damon hissed "Don't you dare scream" she stood in shock looking at her husband. He walked over "Where did my daughter stay!" She whimpered and pointed to the cupboard he roared "You put my daughter in a cupboard underneath the stairs!" He ran and snapped her neck and her body hit the floor. He picked up the car child and he dropped him off in front of a neighbors house and went back and set the house a blaze he smirked and walked away happily.

He was going to take Anastasia to adopt her here and then he was going to take her to America to adopt her there it should be easy. Damon walked into the room and she heard him and ran to him and cried "I thought you left me daddy!" Damon grinned down at him and cooed "I would never ever leave you ok" she nodded and Damon said "So your name is going to be Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore do you like it Eve or Ana for short" she grinned up at him and hugged his legs "Love Ana daddy" Damon grinned and rubbed her hair and mumbled "Daddies little princess."


	2. Chapter 2 America Here We Come

Chapter Two- To America

Damon walked into London City Airport holding his daughters hand Ana was in a rainbow colored tutu dress with jeans on underneath Damon had brushed out her long curly red hair pulling it in a ponytail her curls going down her back. She was now his in England he had gotten her a passport and everything sure he used compulsion on two people to quicken the process but hey he had an appointment in New York city to adopt Ana and he wasn't going to miss it. Damon looked down when he heard "Daddy how we getting to America." Damon said "Its How are we getting to America princess" he picked her up putting her on his hip and continued "We will be ridding a airplane they fly in the sky" Ana's eyes widened "Wow!" She grinned and watched as Damon have their tickets and passports to the agent she grinned "Your daughter is so cute" Damon smirked and said "I know" the woman grinned at him she waved to Ana and Ana put her head into Damon's neck shyly.

They boarded Damon heading to first class sitting Anastasia near the window she watched the workers as they loaded the baggage onto the plane. Damon laid back and closed his eyes he spent the past couple of days watching Ana sleep and eat. He was tired he felt the plane take off and he opened his eyes and And was looking out the window with a huge grin on her face. The stewardess came over "Can I get you anything." Damon hummed "A coke for my daughter and some cookies if have any I'll have a scotch and some peanuts." The woman nodded and walked away.

8 hours later

Damon looked at the time and saw that it was 3am he groaned and picked up his daughter who was passed out with drool going down her chin he chuckled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She mumbled in her sleep and Damon gathered their suitcases and left the nearly empty airport. He walked to a taxi and got in he said "The Mark Hotel" the driver nodded and drove off. 15 minutes later he was walking into the nice hotel getting registered and the key card.

He groaned and tucked her into bed and landed on the other side he had a big day tomorrow he had a meeting with the adoption agency tomorrow he also wanted to buy her some things. He looked at Ana and ran a hand over her cheek and kissed the top of her head she hummed in her sleep and leaned into his hand and he closed his eyes and realized he hadn't fed from anyone in a week. He sighed _**"I guess a trip to a hospital is in order" **_ he closed his eyes going to sleep.

At 7 am Ana woke up and yawned she blinked feeling an arm around her she looked and her daddy had his arm around her she stared at his face she was hungry but she had eaten on the aroplane she was sure that had been enough she had eaten more with daddy then she had at her aunt and uncles house. Her tummy rumbled and she shook her head daddy's voice said "Are you hungry princess" she looked and his blue eyes were looking at her. She thought about her answer saying "No daddy I'm fine." Damon grinned at her her speech had really improved since he met her he knew she was going to be a smart child. He said "Well your tummy says differently when your hungry tell me I will never take food from you like those monsters did do you understand me" Ana nodded "Okay daddy."

At 8:30

Damon said "Ok let's go make this official princess" Ana blinked and said "I thought you were already my daddy" Damon hummed "In the United Kingdom I am but not yet in America." Ana nodded and Damon hailed a taxi. Ana was dressed in dark blue and light blue camo print overalls and white sandals her hair was in twin pigtails. They looked at the huge building they walked inside and they walked to the front desk and the woman looked up and grinned and said "How may I help you" Damon said "Damon Salvatore I have a meeting with Kirsten Williams it's about my daughter Anastasia Salvatore" the woman typed on the computer she nodded "Mr. Salvatore 9:30 your in luck the other appointment canceled so you will be seen earlier then intended." Damon sat down and Ana climbed in his lap and played with a button on his jacket. Damon looked down at her she looked a little tired from their flight yesterday. He picked up a magazine on adoption in third world countries.

5 minutes later

They were sitting in front of a blond haired woman she looked at Damon and asked "So your 25 what made you want to adopt a child?" Damon said "I didn't want to adopt a child but I found Anastasia in a park beat up I just knew I had to help her I don't know why but we have this connection" Kirsten hummed "Yes I see here the guardian's were visited by CPS several times but somehow always did of them." She shook her head and continued "Are you financially stable to take care of a three year old" Damon nodded "Yes mam I am I come from old money." She looked at the financial statements he had given her she nodded and looked at Ana and said "Anastasia do you like staying with " Ana nodded happily answering "Daddy feeds me whenever I want it and he's taking me to shopping after this I have never had a toy before." Kirsten said "I don't see any reason why not to allow this child to stay with you take care of her your young but I trust you and her will be just fine" she signed the adoption paper's.

Damon read out loud "I am now the parent of Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore" Ana giggled and clapped she said "Ana Salvatore!"


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Mystic Falls

Chapter Three- Back to Mystic Falls

AN: So I'm doing where Damon left after Stefan told Damon to leave Elena alone right before the Founders party where the device goes off he's not there for that. I'm beginning at season 2 episode 12 The Decent when Rose leaves the house leaving the door open.

...

Damon looked at the boarding house he saw the door wide open he goes to the back and un-buckles Ana out of her carseat he said "Now I need you to be very quiet princess" she nods "Okay daddy." She looked at the huge house and her mouth opened like an O Damon smirked at her and went inside the house. He goes to his room drops off Ana onto his bed and said "Now you go to sleep Daddy needs to see what's going on here" Ana hummed and snuggled into the soft silk sheets and fall's asleep quickly. Damon hummed "Well I have to get her silk sheets for her bed then" and shrugged. He walks down stairs again and sees Elena with a stake in her hand he walks behind her and she spins around and gasps "Damon! What are you doing here" Damon rolled his eyes "This is my home I'm allowed to be here what are you doing with a freaking stake in your hand" yanking the stake out of her hand.

Elena said "Stefan had allowed this girl to stay and she was bitten by a werewolf yesterday so she's going rabid with hunger she tried to kill me but I held her at bay now she's gone and I don't know where she is." Damon sighed "Okay goodnight then have fun" he turned on his heels and walked away he didn't need to get involved with this crap no thank you. Elena squeaked "Damon aren't you going to help" Damon said "Nope not my problem" and yawned shutting his bedroom door.

The next morning

Bonnie hissed "What do you mean Damon's back" Caroline and Stefan were looking at Elena in shock. Stefan said "I'm going to ask him what he's doing here" Damon said "Simple I want to raise my kid in peace" Stefan looked and a red haired caramel skinned tot following him like a duckling. She hid behind Damon's legs looking between his legs at them staring with emerald eyes. She whispered "Daddy I'm hungry" Damon nodded and he walked away towards the kitchen she stared at them like a deer caught in headlights and Damon said "Ana" the little girl ran off to the

Stefan yelped running after him "When did you have a kid" Damon rolled his eyes and said " I adopted her three months ago from Britain" he was mixing pancake batter while Ana picked out fruit to put in it. Damon continued "And she has a name and it isn't kid it's Anastasia Salvatore." The child clapped and giggled "Ana" Caroline said "Who would allow you to have a kid your evil" she yelped when she was kicked in the shin she looked down and the child growled "My Daddy is perfect you mean lady he feeds Ana and tucks Ana in at night say that again Ana will kick you harder" she spit her tongue out and ran to Damon and made grab hands to be picked up "I don't like her she's dumb." Damon chuckled "Aren't they do cute at that age good job princess" he held out a fist and she dabbed him and Damon picked her up and went back to cooking.

Elena walked over and said "Hello Ana" Ana looked at her and put her face in Damon's neck and didn't answer her. She mumbled "Can we go to the park daddy?" Damon hummed "After breakfast."

AN

I'm going to add another chapter tonight after I update my others this is a short one. Next chapter Damon and Ana meet Elijah at the park.

Ok I posted a poll on my profile on who Ana should be paired up with I want to know who you want her paired with.


	4. Chapter 4 Elijah

Chapter Four- Elijah

Damon laid a picnic blanket on the ground and he laid back and listened to Ana run around and play with her ball she had brought with them. Damon said "Don't go far princess" Ana nodded "Okay Daddy" tossing the ball in the air. She placed it down and kicked it she ran after it and it hit two legs. The person reached down and picked the ball up she blinked at the man in a suit.

Elijah looked at the pretty little girl and asked "Would you like this back beautiful?" She tilted her head and grinned at him but then frowned "I'm not supposed too talk to stranger's." Damon had opened his eyes when she had ran a little ways away. Elijah hummed "Well my name is Elijah Mikaelson" Ana hummed "My name is Anastasia Salvatore" Elijah's eyes widened and said "Salvatore huh" Damon walked over and Ana squealed when he picked her up and she whined "Daddy put me down" Damon looked at Elijah and Elijah said "Elijah Mikaelson" putting out his hand Damon shook his hand and said "Damon Salvatore" Elijah kissed the back of his hand and said "Pleasure" Damon took his hand back and mumbled "I'm not a girl geez" Ana giggled over his shoulder.

Damon said "You know my brother then" They were sitting on the picnic blanket watching Ana play with the other children. Elijah hummed "Yes Elena made a deal with me a week ago she gave me a list of people she wanted me to protect Stefan is on it I didn't know anything about you." Damon shrugged "I just returned home from England it's where I adopted Ana from there." Elijah hummed "England is nice" Damon watched the ball to into the road. Ana stared at it Damon said "I'll get it..." The ball floated over to Ana and she grinned at the ball happily. She then whimpered and dropped the ball. She looked at Damon and she started to run. Damon for up and chased her and caught her and she cried "I'm sorry I didn't mean to don't hit me!" Damon looked around and walked away Elijah followed behind and Damon said "Princess I would never hit you I promise" Ana looked up at him and whimpered "I did something freaky please don't give me away I won't do it again." Damon looked at Elijah and said "I will never give you away your my child I love you and always will." Ana's eye's brightened and she hugged his neck there was two pops behind them.

Elijah spun around and went closer to Damon and Ana. Two people a male and female dressed in suits were standing there the woman gapped and squealed "Elijah Mikaelson one of the Original Vampires amazing!" The man grunted "Tia" the brown skinned woman pouted and she grinned at Ana and said "Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore it's nice to meet you" Damon growled "How do you know my daughter." Tia grinned and said "We are from Salem Academy our headmaster picked up on accidental magic and we were sent to talk to Anastasia and her parents." Damon said "Okay accidental magic what does that mean."

The red hair male said "Anastasia is a witch and not one of those weak nature witches she has a magical core that she was born with."

AN

Vote! Vote please I need to know and if you have suggestions tell me again Vote I love you I will update tonight after I charge my kindle.


	5. Chapter 5 Salem Academy

Chapter Five- Salem Academy

They walked into Elijah's home he was renting while here. Damon said "We could have gone to the boarding house we just met why would you let us into your home" Tia grinned and Shawn hit her and mouthed "Don't" Tia pouted. Damon asks "So this Salem Academy where is it" Shawn said "Massachusetts it's an all girls school Ana would start when she turns seven and she will be able to come home after a school day using a Portkey at the end of the day." Tia said "For new parents with magical children we have a book for you to read." Damon took the book from her.

Elijah said "So I want to know how I have never seen one of your kind before I've met nature witches but you mentioned your stronger then them." Tia hummed "We cover our communities with spells to protect our secrets ever since the witch trails even if most of the witches killed were nature witches we have learned from their mistakes we don't want the non-magical's top find out about us even if they do we have laws in place to protect us in America our magical government works with your President." Damon was reading the book Elijah hummed "Fascinating I would like to learn more." Shawn said "Now could we get her registered for Salem please." Damon looked up from the book " What if I want to sign her up for another school" Shawn answered "No you can change or apply to another school if you choose to" Damon nodded and said "Ok then" Tia hummed "You adopted her do you know where she came from." Damon squeezed the book so hard it came apart from the bindings.

He growled "All I know is her family abandoned her to her aunt and uncle's house and I found her beaten and starving in a park at night" Tia and Shawn looked at the toddler Tia said "The poor dear" Shawn said "There is a process we can do to make her your child in blood if her biological parents come for her they won't have any rights I'm sure they wouldn't be able to take her since they abandoned her but in the magical world she would be yours." Damon looked at Ana and said "I want to do it." Tia grinned " Oh boy we have never blood adopted using a vampires blood before it should be interesting." Elijah coughed and said "I would like to add my blood to the mixture if I could." Damon said "What's the catch why would you want that?" Tia and Shawn looked at one another and Tia said " We will come back tomorrow with a healer to perform the adoption we will see you then" they disappeared with a pop.

Damon put Anastasia down in a guest room to sleep Elijah sat down with a bourbon he handed one to Damon and Damon said "So why" Elijah sighed and said "When I first saw Anastasia I felt an overwhelming need to protect her at first I thought she would be my mate" Damon hissed "Excuse me!" Shattering the glass in his hand Elijah put up his hands and said "Please don't stake me not that it would kill me anyway." Damon growled "I can still try!" Elijah sighed "Let me finish please" Damon crossed his arms and legs and growled "Continue" Elijah nodded "I found out when I met you that I was wrong it was only a parent bond like I would protect her like she was my own you are my Mate Damon Salvatore" Damon yelped "What?"

AN hour

Here's a new chapter my loves I will add more tomorrow. It looks like Ana and my two favorite red headed twins are the ones who are going to be Ana's mates pooh I wanted Ana the Twins and Draco but the polls are going for Twins and Ana it's not closed her though so there's still more time to vote my loves. Anyway hope you like this one next chapter is the blood adoption so her two main parents are going to be Elijah and Damon but she will have Kol and Klaus as dads to but will be blood adopted by Damon and Elijah.


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Adoption

Chapter Six- Blood Adoption

Damon and Elijah stood waiting for Tia Shawn and the healer to arrive. Ana was playing with a doll house it was handcrafted Elijah had found it a long time again from a princess in England. Klaus was the one who had made it. She ran her fingers over his signature on the back of the house she was drawn to the name she said "Who is Klaus papa" she looked at Elijah. The original put down his glass of blood and squatted in front of the small child.

He answered "He is my younger brother I had forgotten Niklaus had made this." He ran a finger over the name and frowned softly thinking of his younger brother. Ana's eye's and Elijah smiled at her he rubbed her head "It is beautiful isn't it angel." Anastasia nodded and there was a knock at the door Elijah went to the door and Damon beckoned her over and Ana ran into his arms and he picked her up and watched the three people walk into the house. The new lady looked Indian she grinned at Ana and waved. Ana waved back and put her head on Damon's neck.

Damon watched the healer pull out a bowl and a cup along with vials with a red potion. He said "So what are you going to do" the woman picked up her knife.

She answered "I need three drops of blood from each one of you into this bowl" Elijah held out his finger and she cut his finger squeezing exactly three drops of blood before his healing settled in. She did the same with Damon and went to Ana and she cried out "No!" Damon hissed and she backed away Damon put his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

He cooed "Can daddy do it I promise I won't let anyone else do it" Ana whimpered and nodded and there was a quick cut to her hand and she closed her eyes when he squeezed three drops. The healer wandlessly cast an "Episkey" the skin closed she looked at her finger in wonder and grinned at the woman. She waved her hand running diagnostic spell over her Elijah asked "What's that?"

A paper appeared in the air she said "I need to run a test on her to make a list of any injuries she may have or had so I can treat them after the blood adoption." Both vampires nodded and watched her add the potion to the cup and then the blood. It turned a bright golden color she hummed "We need to wait until it shimmers" her eyes ran over the paper she scowled and said " her skin will never be a pale color again it looks as if she was forced outside in the hot sun she's been dehydrated 10 times since she's turned three her skin has been sunburnt several different times, I don't think your vampire blood will help her concerning her caramel skin tone but it looks as if your blood when you found her healed all of her other injuries."

Twenty minutes later the potion was shimmering Ana looked at it and grinned the healer smiled and hummed "It will taste disgusting I'm sorry about that but you have to drink it all once that is done you will feel very tired when you wake up you will be Elijah's and Damon's biological daughter." Ana looked at Damon and Elijah and mumbled "Do you want me" Elijah said "Of course" Damon nodded and she took the cup into her hands and sniffed it and took two huge gulps her face turned a green color and she put her hand over her mouth to keep it in. She yawned and her eyes closed and she laid back against Damon's back. Damon and Elijah watched as her hair lost its nest like qualities Damon mumbled "Thank god I won't have to comb through that anymore" her hair turned black from the roots and it spread her nose turned into a cute button one they couldn't wait to see more changes. The healer said "You should put her to bed she won't wake for a couple of hours the potion is changing her DNA."

In England Potter Manor

Lily Potter sat in the hospital she had just lost her baby girl she had been pregnant with the healers had told her she wouldn't be able to have anymore children. She looked at her little boy James Albus Jr his face was covered in chocolate. She finally thought about her baby girl Violet she wanted her little girl back perhaps she could go to James and ask if they could go get her from Petunia. Jamie should have his baby sister around after all he had been demanding a baby sister anyway it was time to get his twin back.

AN

I'm going to post the pairing for Ana next chapter and I think I'm going to do more Lily and James next chapter. So get your votes in soon because it's closing in the next two days.


	7. Chapter 7 Reactions

Chapter Seven- Reactions

Damon Salvatore walked into the boarding house and saw Stefan and Elena along with a lawyer. He strolled past and Stefan asked "Damon where have you been" Damon answered "Here there nowhere" Stefan said "Damon I hope you haven't killed anyone" Damon rolled his eyes and said "No I haven't I've been with my boyfriend and daughter." Elena stuttered "Boyfriend!" Damon rolled his eyes "Yes boyfriend I moved in with him I just came to get my things." Elena squeaked "You can't have a boyfriend you like woman" Damon sighed "I can like woman and men I believe the crazy kids these days call it being Bisexual." He shrugged and ran up the stairs Damon looked up and asked "Why is there a lawyer here anyway?"

Stefan answered "I'm signing the deed over to Elena" Damon stated at him like he was insane.

He chuckled "Good joke Steffy" Stefan stared at him and Damon hissed "Your joking this is my house too and I'm not giving our house to that Katherine look alike!" Stefan looked at his brother in confusion. Damon said "If I were to give anyone this house it would be Ana Stefan." Stefan sat on the bed.

He asked "You really adopted her Damon she's really my niece" Damon nodded

"She's mine in blood now also brother I didn't just adopt her in name she's blood now I will explain later" he looked at his younger brother he sighed and nodded "Okay I would like to meet her officially." Damon stared at his brother and nodded and closed his suitcase and left the house Stefan followed and spoke to the lawyer "We will not need you after all" the older man nodded leaving after Damon.

Elena asked "I thought I was going to sign the deed to the house Stefan?" Stefan sighed and said "Damon does not want to sign over the house to you yet" Elena frowned at him. Stefan continued "Maybe he will later on but right now I don't think it's going to happen I'm sorry." He kissed her head.

In England

Jamie frowned at the empty wall in his nursery the three year old knew something was missing he didn't know what he felt separated for some reason and he didn't like it. He looked at his mother arguing with his father.

She hissed "James we need to bring Violet back"

James sighed "Don't you think I know that what are we going to tell the public if we bring Violet back now it's been two years since that night"

Lily answered "We can say we put her somewhere protected and decided to bring her home"

James shook his head "We need to ask the headmaster first before we go get her we will tell him Jamie misses his baby sister and then we can bring her home." Lily sighed and nodded. They looked at Jamie and he was staring at the wall where Violet's crib was he walked over and touched the wall.

AN

So today I will post two chapters because I don't think I will post tomorrow on the 14th because it's my birthday (the BIG 23 I'm getting old) so I will post chapter eight later today and then start back updating on the 15th so I can't decide on Ana's pairings I'm leaning on Ana/Twins/Draco or Ana/Twins/Blaise I haven't seen a Harry/Twins/Blaise story yet so I might choose that one. I've had some of my fans on AO3 saying they would like the Ana/Twins/Blaise story also so it's down to those two. I love you all very much here's the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner Party

Chapter Eight- Dinner Party

Elijah was fixing his tie when Ana ran in with a black and white floral print dress he hummed "So where are you going princess" she looked up at him she now had long black hair and sea green eyes her skin stayed the caramel color he frowned softly and ran his hand over her cheek he wanted to bring her family back and murder them over and over again.

Damon walked in dresses in a black button up silk shirt and jeans he answered "My dear baby bro invited us to dinner tonight let me guess you are going also?"

Elijah hummed "Yes Jenna invited me it seems your brother doesn't know you and I are mates yet" Damon shook his head and pulled Ana to him to brush her long black hair into twin braids going down her back. Elijah said "Shall we go together as a family Damon?" Damon smirked at him and picked up Ana. Damon nodded.

Ana stood behind Elijah when he knocked Stefan walked to the door and saw Damon and Elijah together he looked at the little girl behind them and she had changed she looked a lot like their mother except for the skin tone. He said "H...how?"

Damon said "Step aside little brother and I will gladly tell you how I have a daughter that looks like our mother" Stefan moved out of the way quickly and they walked in. Damon sighed and said "Anastasia has magic not the nature kind" when Stefan nodded he continued. "She was born with magic when I found her she was beaten up by her relatives from there I killed them and I adopted her in England and here in the States."

He asked "She looks like our mother" Damon nodded and looked at Ana who was charming Jenna and Alaric as they spoke.

Damon answered "Elijah and I blood adopted her it's a spell from her people it made her ours."

Stefan asked "Is she part vampire?"

Damon hummed "She might become part vampire as she grows" Stefan nodded and squatted and Ana looked at him she walked over.

Stefan said softly "Hello Ana I'm your Uncle Stefan"

Ana grinned at him and said "Hi Uncle Stef" Stefan smiled and looked at Elijah he felt a hand reach into his pocket Ana pulled out the stake she hummed "This has magic on it." Elijah looked at it.

He spoke "So this whole thing wasn't a Dinner party after all I wasn't convinced it was but hey" he took the stake from his daughter and hummed "I wonder if the person who gave you this told you it would kill you if you used it" he slipped it into his suit pocket. He looked at Damon and said "Lets go home" Damon said "You take Ana I'm going to stay for a bit" Elijah nodded and picked up Ana. Ana stared at Stefan and frowned at the man who was trying to hurt her papa. She stared at him and his jacket caught fire Stefan grunted and took it off and stomped on it Ana snickered with her hands covering her mouth over Elijah's shoulder.

AN

Here's a new chapter I might add another one before anyone wants to be my Beta just ask I need one so the paring that I choose is Ana/Twins/Blaise so Polls are closed now. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9 Dumbledore

Chapter Nine- Dumbledore

Lily and James Potter walked into Hogwarts and to the door leading to the headmaster's office Jamie ran into the office and looked around and went to Fawkes and said "I want a phoenix mummy daddy I want one Now!"

Lily cooed "We will find one for you Jamie I promise" Fawkes thrills and put his head into his wing.

Dumbledore walked in from a secret room and sat down at his desk and said "Lily James Jamie how can I help you today?" Handing a lemon drop to Jamie who took it and put it in his mouth.

Lily asked "We came to you because last week I miscarried the baby we were having the healers say I won't be able too have anymore children, I want to get Violet back from my sister's if it's possible Jamie has been asking for a little sister."

James continued "We think he knows about Violet every time he goes to his room he stared at the empty space where her crib was."

Dumbledore sighed and hummed "We should wait until she turns eleven but how about on Jamie's fifth birthday we could go and get her and make a day out of it, maybe have her meet young Ronald you did make a marriage contract for both twins to the youngest children of Molly and Arthur with the goblins like I asked you to?"

James said "Of course we did they are our best friends it's the perfect match" Lily nodded.

Dumbledore nodded and mumbled "Good, Good" he looked at Jamie and hummed "Why don't you take our boy out to a muggle city and let him have some fun to get his mind off of little sisters for the day?" Lily and James nodded and Lily picked up her son and they walked out of the office. Dumbledore watched them leave "Everything is going to plan I will have to go and get the girl earlier then excepted." Fawkes thrilled and disappeared in flames.

In America

Fawkes landed on Ana's pillow and nipped the little girls nose and Damon walked in and said "Whatever you are I would appreciate you not waking her up we just got her to sleep" Fawkes thrilled and waved a wing and black and purple egg was in Ana's hair. Fawkes thrills and he was gone. Damon hummed "Interesting" he walked over and kissed the top of Anastasia's head and left the room heading to the master and where his mate was.

Dream

Jamie woke up and saw he was in a park. He looked around and saw a black haired girl playing in the sand. He walked over and asked "Who are you?"

The girl looked up with sea green eyes and blinked at him "My name is Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikaelson why are you in my dream?"

Jamie stuck out his hand and proudly stated "I'm James Albus Potter" waiting for the excitement on the girls face there was none she hummed.

"Why are you in my dream James?"

Jamie frowned and huffed "This is my dream so your in mine"

Ana frowned and mumbled "Strange do you want to play" Jamie liked this girl he shrugged.

Answering "Sure" climbing into the sandbox.


	10. Chapter 10 Klaus

Chapter Ten- Klaus

Ana stood by her daddy Elijah was out of town she was wearing a black poodle skirt with with a red top and a scarf around her neck her hair done up in two pigtails and flats along with light red gloves on her hands. Everyone went over to coo at the pretty little girl. She grinned at the crowd around her. Caroline huffed "She's not that cute I mean come on she's with Damon Salvatore something has to be wrong with her."

Elena nodded Bonnie sighed at them and mumbled "You two are talking about a three year old child who clearly was abused" she walked away from her two best friend's. Damon looked at Bonnie and nodded at her and Bonnie nodded back and went to get a drink.

Anastasia sensed something different when the guy named Alaric walked in. She couldn't help but watch him she watched him speak to a girl she walked over and pulled on his pants leg. The man looked down at him and frowned for a second "Yes tiny little human."

Ana tilted her head to the side and whispered "You have magic around you why?" Klaus looked around to make sure no one heard.

He hummed "You can tell little one" Ana nodded

Klaus hummed "Your lucky your cute or I would have to kill you."

Ana shook her head "No you wouldn't because my daddy and papa would kill you first"

Klaus laughed at the balls this little one had on her it was refreshing. He hummed "I'm sure they would you are an interesting human my name is Niklaus."

Ana's eye's widened Damon walked over and spoke "Ric you finally met my princess " Ana opened her mouth and Klaus out a finger to his lips and Ana nodded and grinned at their secret. Damon looked up when the girl spoke on stage "This is for Elena. From Klaus."

Ana looked at Alaric and he smirked at her Ana and put her hand in her daddy's. He hummed "We should go home huh things are starting to pick up" he picked her up and the girls asked "Is she yours she has your eyes."

Damon chuckled "Of course she's mine now move out the way girls someone has a bedtime to stick to" Ana yawned after that and the girls cooed again but moved out the way.

Stefan walked over and whispered "Your leaving didn't you just hear Klaus is here now!"

Damon hissed "I know and I heard it but guess what I'm not helping because I have a daughter to think about she matters more then Elena. I just got back to town but I'm not going to start risking my life for Elena I'm going to raise my daughter in peace" Ana put her head in Damon neck and Damon walked passed his brother and out of the Gym he saw Jeremy walking the other way but he could careless he left the school with his daughter.


	11. Chapter 11 A Third Papa

Chapter Eleven- A third Papa

Niklaus felt better now that he had gotten rid of the vampire hunter skin. He watched the tiny little human girl sitting with the vampire at the grill. He didn't know why he was drawn to the tiny child. She looked up from her huge sandwich and grinned at him. Klaus walked over and Damon hummed "Hello Klaus you are Klaus aren't you."

Klaus smirked "Yes and you are Damon Salvatore" Ana grinned at him she lifted her arms Klaus Sooked at Damon and Damon shrugged "Hurt her and Elijah will kill you." Klaus picked her up

she snuggled up close and mumbled "You feel like Papa and Daddy" she frowned at him. He eyes glowed Klaus looked at Damon. Damon had no idea what she was doing.

Ana stared at the treads going around Klaus it was like something was binding him it looked like ropes of some kind she poked at it and it vibrated.

The Moon stone appeared in her hand she frowned. Damon whispered "What are you doing princess?" Ana stared at the stone where the ropes were coming from her nose started to bleed.

Damon growled "Ana stop it whatever you are doing!"

Ana gasped "I need to Daddy" the air heated up and the lights in the bar shattered. The ropes started to disappear Klaus gasped when he felt his other half snap into place. Ana passed out after she was done. Klaus cut his wrist and fed it to the small child.

He looked at Damon "Explain how she broke the curse that sealed my Werewolf side?"

Damon sneered at him "Give me my daughter first" Klaus nodded and looked down at her she had regained color in her cheeks. He ran his hand over her face cleaning off the blood that had started to dry on her upper lip. Damon coughed and Klaus handed her over slowly Damon sighed and said "She's a witch she's not a nature witch she was born with her magic."

Klaus mumbled "Interesting" Damon sneered at him Klaus smiled "Come now love turn that smile upside down I know what your thinking I won't hurt her I promise I'm not that cruel to use a child."

Damon stared him down but nodded "Good." Elijah walked in and walked over to them and hissed "Niklaus!"

Ana's Dream

Anastasia woke up too Jamie hovering over her she frowned at him and Jamie mumbled "I felt pain and when I opened my eyes you were sleeping I tried to wake you up." He looked worried she sat up and she saw it the bond between them. They were similar in color what was it.

She whispered "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Jamie huffed "You didn't scare me" Ana grinned at him and felt like she was waking up she woke up leaving Jamie again.

In England

Lily yelled "He just passed out!"

James Sirius and Remus was there they were about to contact Dumbledore when Jamie mumbled "wasn't scared" then his eyes opened and he looked around and said "Ana" he looked at them and frowned but laid back in his bed.

Lily yelped "Jamie are you ok" Jamie frowned but nodded.

He answered "Yeah I'm ok mommy" Lily breathed out in relief and kissed his head over and over again.

I'm America

Ana woke up to yelling she yelled "Stop it stop it!" The crystal on the mantle shattered. They were in Elijah's house Klaus Damon and Elijah stopped Damon was in the middle of them.

Elijah said softly "I'm sorry little one" he picked her up. He kissed her cheek and Elijah she snuggled into his neck.

She mumbled "I missed you papa"

Elijah hummed "And I you" Ana looked at the bond from Damon to Elijah and another from Damon to Klaus she tilted her head to the side.


	12. Chapter 12 Full Moon

Chapter Twelve- Full Moon

Klaus was pacing back and forth this would be the first time he would be able to change since Ana broke his curse. Ana had told them about the lines coming from Damon and Elijah and from himself to Damon. Klaus wasn't ready for a mate but he felt it with Damon and it was like a strong pull Elijah told him that's what it felt like when you meet your mate. Ana was watching him from the sofa she had taken up calling him "Father" Klaus grunted "You should go to your room Love."

Ana said "You won't hurt me" Klaus screamed and his arm twisted backwards.

Klaus grunted "You shouldn't see this Ana go Now!" Ana walked over to him and kissed his cheek and ran up the stairs.

Damon mumbled "Thanks for that she would have stayed if you hadn't told her that she's smart but she is just three years old" Niklaus looked at his mate.

"Your here why" he cried out when his spine moved

Damon ran his fingers through his own hair and growled "I don't know why I'm here ok I just wanted to make sure you weren't alone I know how it feels" Klaus looked at him but nodded once. Damon watched as he shifted.

Four hours later

A brown wolf stood when Klaus was the wolf stood and Damon said "I would prefer it if you don't attack me" The wolf growled and walked slowly passed him and up the stairs Damon followed. He watched the wolf enter Ana's room and she was sleeping on her canopy bed. The wolf jumped on the bed and Damon grunted "Great I'm going to be cleaning wolf hairs from her sheets." The wolf chuffed at him and Damon put up his hands and Klaus walked over and licked Ana's cheek

She mumbled "You did it" she had one eye opened and she closed it again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and mumbled "I love you Father" the wolf rubbed its head against her chin growling softly and he jumped down and walked past Damon and rubbed against his legs.

Damon grumbled "Don't hump my leg" the wolf looked up at him and Damon sighed "Oh ok but I still don't like you" Klaus chuffed laying his head on Damon's thigh when Damon rubbed his head. Damon mumbled "Good wolf" "My wolf" Klaus looked up at him and licked his hand and ran out of the house to go run the woods. He heard "My wolf" over and over in his head maybe he didn't mind having a mate after all. He wasn't alone anymore that's for sure.


	13. Chapter 13 The Egg Hatches

Chapter Thirteen- The Egg Hatches

Ana stared at the egg on her night stand her daddy had told her a strange bird had dropped it off in her room a couple of weeks back. It was a pretty black and purple color she poked it and it started to break apart she yelped "Daddy come here" Damon and Elijah ran in.

Damon asked Whats wrong princess

Ana squeaked "Look daddy papa its hatching" the egg broke apart and a tiny beak poked through Ana helped move the shell and the baby bird chirped. Ana mumbled "What is it daddy?"

Damon walked closer and said I dont know angel I have never seen one of these before

Elijah said How about we ask the school people. Damon and Ana nodded

The next day

Tia knocked on their front door and Damon opened the door and said "Hey"

She grinned and said Hello Mr Salvatore she grinned and walked passed him she hummed "Tell me what have you found"

Damon said "Ana come down here please" Ana ran down the stairs with a box she walked over to.

Tia and asked "Do you know what she is" Ana opened the box

Tia's eyes widened she mumbled "A Phoenix wow" she ran a finger over its head and it cooed and Tia hummed "Did another Phoenix give you her" Ana looked at her daddy and he nodded. Tia nodded "I think she's bonded to you Ana if she wasn't she would have left the second she was hatched to find her bonded."

Ana said "That's what that light is connecting her to me it's like the ones connecting daddy, papa and father."

Tia looked at her in shock she mumbled "You have Mage sight"

Damon asked "What is that?"

Tia answered "Its when a witch or wizard can see magic such as bonds that connect mates our familiars or sometimes magic surrounding an object." She grinned "It's rare but it's also rare to have a Phoenix as a familiar also aren't you just full of surprises Ana" she poked her nose. "I can't wait to teach you at Salem."

After Tia left Damon asked Ana "What are you going to make her Princess?"

Ana answered "Midnight because of her black feathers" Midnight cooed chirped agreeing.

In England

Jamie sighed softly he felt alone sure he had lots of friends Ron came over a lot but he still felt lonely. The only time he felt happy was when he was with Ana. He stated at the empty wall in his room. He frowned softly His dad walked in and looked at him and James said "How about we go somewhere in London?"

Jamie mumbled "Why Daddy?"

James grinned "We are going to visit your Aunt and cousin on your mum's side"

Jamie sighed and mumbled "Fine" he got up and followed his father.

Five minutes later Jamie whined "Why are we just standing out here daddy"

James sighed and said "I brought you here to see your baby sister she's an hour younger then you and your twin."

Jamie looked at his father in shock he yelled "Why is she here then and not with us why is she not with me!"

James said "Calm down Jamie"

Jamie cried "I won't calm down"

He ran to the front door and knocked and a huge woman answered and she sneered at him and James walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulders he said "I'm James Potter I just wanted to see my daughter Violet."

She frowned at them "The only child here is my nephew Dudley the freak isn't here and she hasn't been for months" with that she slammed the door shut.

AN

Sorry my other chapter was messed up I dont know what happened but this one should be better sorry you guys thanks for telling me or I would never have known.


	14. Chapter 14 Seven Years Later

Chapter Fourteen- Seven Years Later

Ten year old Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikaelson woke u to Midnight pecking her on her cheek she groaned "Midnight stop it"__the soft voice of her familiar said _**"Wake up" **_she kept up the pecking Ana groaned and sat up and looked around her room it was purple and black she had moved away from pink. She got dressed and went to the attic to her lab. She walked in and music started playing. Midnight flashed into the lab and thrilled.

Damon mumbled "She's awake" Elijah chuckled and Damon laid his head on Elijah's chest. Damon mumbled 'She's turning Eleven in two weeks."

Elijah hummed "The most brilliant eleven year old I have ever met"

Klaus walked in and laid on the bed to pass out Klaus mumbled "Shut up you two I'm trying to sleep" Damon hit him in the rib. He got up and went to the attic door Ana still had caramel skin but it had lightened when Klaus blood adopted her somewhat she had long black hair with blond highlights running through it that reached her waist. She looked up from her new rune she was creating. She was trying to create a rune to add to electronic's so they ran on magic instead of electricity. She was so close she could taste it. She had been working on it for a year midnight thrilled at Damon.

Damon smirked "Hello Night" she cooed and flew over to him and landed on his shoulder and rubbed her head on his. Damon walked over and said "Good morning princess."

Ana looked up and grinned at him and put her paper work down and hugged him tightly and she hummed "Morning daddy."

Damon hummed "Come downstairs to eat breakfast I'll even force papa Klaus make you waffles."

Ana looked up at him "Chocolate chip with strawberries on top"

Damon hummed "Of course" Ana pouted she was almost done but she loved Papa's waffles. She pouted "Fine!"

In England

Jamie looked at his Hogwart's letter he was excited finally it was here he had gotten his early. He was finally going to meet his sister this year he looked up when his mother walked into his room she grinned and said "Your letter arrived Dumbledore did say he was going to have yours sent sooner then the other's." She ran her fingers threw his wild red hair and said "I'm sure Voliet will be there and we can get her back and become a family again" Jamie nodded.

James walked in and said "Let's go to diagon Alley to get your supplies son and a new broom how about that." Jamie said "I want the new Nimbus 2000 dad" James said "Of course Jamie."

Three Hours later

Jamie stared at the diamond and emerald crusted comb that magically combed out any hair style you wanted. He walked into the girly store and the girls all parted for the Boy-Who-Lived staring at him. Jamie said "Can I have one of those combs in the front window I want it gift wrapped and shipped to Voliet Potter."

The woman and nodded and said "That will be 40 Gallons" he pulled it out and said "I want it to say Happy Birthday little sister." He walked out of the store. He grinned and went to find his parents who were most likely freaking out because they couldnt find him.


	15. Chapter 15 Letters and a Gift

Chapter Fifteen- Letter and A Gift

Ana was in her lab again on her birthday she was humming to "If I Had You" By Adam Lambert that was blaring throughout her lab. She was close to finishing her rune. She squealed when she was picked up and she felt the wind as she was carried to the dining room and she was okaced down and voices shouted "Happy Birthday!" she looked around at her friends from Salem she grinned and said "I knew it you guys were planning something."

Damon smiled watching his daughter fly on her new broom chasing the Snitch. Her best friend Kathleen had told her about a game called Quidditch that they played across the pond that she feel in love with. So Kathleen had gotten her a bunch of Quidditch supplies, Tia and Shawn had gotten her the broom and Damon had gotten her a set of the balls needed for the game. When she wasn't in her lab she was chasing the snitch all around the yard. Klaus had given her Jewelry and dresses for for princesses. Elijah had gotten her new books old rare magic books and several Wicca Grimoire's he had acquired over the year's.

That Night

Ana was in her room Midnight was grooming her feathers on her golden perch in between grooming she was thrilling a soft tune. Ana was relaxing after putting away her gifts. Damon walked in and said "Ana two things came for you" he walked over and climbed on her bed with her. He pulled out the letter and she saw Violet Potter Location Unknown. He hummed "We had Tia check for anything harmful there was a tracking and a portkey attached to the letter when you opened it you would be taken but she took both of them off."

Ana rolled her eyes and mumbled "Incendio" the letter went up in flames. She looked at the red and gold wrapped gift. She took the gift in her hands and looked and saw "Violet Potter from Your Older brother James." She opened the gift and looked at the beautiful comb resting inside. She mumbled "Wow it's beautiful daddy" she ran her fingers over the emeralds and Diamonds. Her eyes watered. She whispered "I remember having a brother I don't remember much about my parents but I remember James somewhat" she looked at her daddy and said "I want to get him something too."

I'm England

James sat at his table in the front of the room. He was having a birthday party at Hogwarts reporters and important light families where there including the Weasley's. Ron was a friend he liked the twins better through a black and purple flashes in front of him the Phoenix thrilled at Jamie and she held out a leg she had a gift on her leg. Jamie took the gift and opened it and it had a letter and he lifted out a vial of Phoenix tears and a painting of two babies in a crib the boy was holding the girls hand he opened the letter

"Dear Jamie, My name was change its Ana now I believe we have met when we were younger Jamie we haven't seen each other since but I remember you from before they gave me away this is what I remember when I meditate my other gift is for if you ever get hurt and you need them they will save you I still love you even if you were a brat in our dreams I'm not coming to Hogwarts so tell that to your parents -Love, Ana"

Jamie put the chain that came with the vial of tears around his neck and Lily asked "Who is it from Jamie?" Everyone was looking at the Phoenix she thrilled and nipped Jamie's ear and she was gone in flames.

Jamie looked at his parents and said "It's from Violet she's not coming to Hogwarts" the letter was engulfed in flames just leaving the painting and the tears. He ran his fingers over the hand painted painting and grinned. While James and Lily looked shocked.

Dumbledore asked Jamie "Did she tell you where she was?"

Jamie said "No she didn't mum dad can we go home."

AN

I'm not going to be able to update for a couple of days I am still writing the story so when I can post the chapters they all will be on the same day when I am able to post don't worry I will post Thursday of this week coming up I just wanted to let you guys know so you won't think that I'm abandoning my stories I'm not I just can't update until Thursday.


	16. Chapter 16 Ana

Chapter Sixteen- Ana

Lily and James were waiting for their son to come from the maze Jamie appeared holding Cedric's body he cried "He's back" a voice chuckled "Yes I'm back" Dumbledore raised his wand shocked at why Voldemort would show his face he knew Tom and he would have hidden working from the shadows until he felt it was time to come out of hiding. Voldemort hissed "You want to know why I'm here." He looked at the crowd they were trying to get off the stands he chuckled and said "I'm here because you choose the wrong twin Albus yes I used his blood to come back but for some reason when I had my deatheater put her name inside it rejected it of course I had to go with the weaker twin" he frowned at Jamie Potter and he left.

Dumbledore paced his office he mumbled "I couldn't have picked the wrong one Violet had a weaker core when I tested them" he heard the stairs moving in front of his doors and he looked and saw Lily and James Potter followed by Jamie. He mumbled "I could use him he knew Twins sometimes had a bond he just hoped the girl still had that bond. He knew the boy had to be tortured by Voldemort hopefully Violet will contact the boy soon.

An Hour Before

Anastasia was in her Potion's class when she felt the pain she cried out and held her arm Natasha a girl who was from the amazon and one of her bestfriends said "Ana! Professor Collins we need help" The professor waved his hand and everyone's potion's were put on stasis. Ana passed out from the pain of being Curcioed.

She whimpered "Jamie" Collins carried the 14 year old to the medical wing of the school. The Healer ran spells over the she mumbled "I can't find anything wrong with her" Damon hissed "She's shaking and her fists are balled up." Ana's eyes bolted open she grabbed onto Damon and whimpered "Jamie something happened to him he was in so much pain I have to see him daddy."

Midnight thrilled angerly when she was woken up from her nap. She looked at her human and Ana asked "Could you please take this to my brother." Handing her the stone she had made started making the stone two years before and had just finished it a few months back. Midnight thrilled and took the stone in her talons she pecked her cheek and flashed away.

In England

Sirius Black frowned at the order in his home he was chosen because his home was the safest. He handn't seen Lily and James since they gave away his Goddaughter. He had seen Jamie once or twice a month when he could when he wasn't looking for Violet. Jamie grinned and hugged his Godfather Sirius's husband Remus Lupin-Black. Remus grinned down at him and asked "Are you ok Jamie?"

Jamie grinned up at him and said "I'm fine Remmy" he followed his Godparents to the diningroom where Lily and Molly were cooking. He sat beside his father there was a flash and Dumbledore sat up looking at the Phoenix. She thrilled at Jamie Ginny mumbled "She's beautiful" the bird handed Jamie a stone and she flashed away.

Jamie picked up the stone a beautful girl's head appeared above the stone she said "Jamie your ok I felt the pain you were in and I had to see you to make sure" she looked happy to see him.

Jamie's eyes widened "How?"

Ana grinned and said "I made this stone to talk to my parents when I'm in my lab at home."

Jamie said "You made this"

Ana grinned and said "Yes what happened to you earlier I don't know but I felt the pain in the middle of my class."

Jamie said "Voldemort came back yesterday he used a curse on me to cause pain but I'm fine"

Ana stared at him asked "I can come..."

Jamie said "No I don't want you too"

Ana nodded and said "Call me when you need me Jamie"

Dumbledore got up and said "Violet my dear girl." Ana was gone before he got over to Jamie the teen slipped the stone in his pocket.

AN

I'm back heres the new update my loves


	17. Chapter 17 The Order

Chapter Seventeen- Order

Dumbledore frowned at Jamie he said "Jamie my boy we need your sister home"

Jamie said "Well Ana is safer away from England if she is the girl who lives then she's safest away from the danger" Dumbledore grounded his teeth together but smiled.

Lily spoke "Why doesn't she look like me or James she used to look like a carbon copy of me and James?"

James was thinking silently and mumbled "No it can't be Blood Adoption is illegal in Britain"

Jamie said "She told me she was Blood adopted"

Dumbledore asked "Is there anything else that we should know Jamie" Jamie frowned and shook his head no. Dumbledore sighed and said "If she was Blood adopted then a tracking potion is useless."

Jamie said "Why are you still talking about her I don't want her here she's safer where she is she's still my little sister."

Lily said "Jamie Violet needs to be trained and protected just like you are."

Jamie hissed " You weren't thinking of her when you abandoned her where was her protection then! The only person here she will talk to is me and I won't let you use her she's more smarter then everyone in this room combined I'm sure she will be fine!"

James yelled "James Albus Potter apologize to your mother" Jamie stood up and left the room ignoring him Sirius smirked proud of Jamie protecting his sister. Remus followed his godson out of the room to the library.

Remus walked into the library he said "You know more then your saying"

Jamie looked up from the stone it looked like he was waiting for Violet to call back Jamie whispered "I don't know if it was my imagination or what but when I was little I used to play with her in my dreams that was before I knew she was my sister I learned that on my 11th birthday when she sent me a letter."

Remus nodded Jamie said "I just want to know how we still have a twin bond of she's been blood adopted then why do we feel each other's pain still."

Remus hummed "Maybe your magical twins like Fred and George it's close to soul-mates but not in a romantic sort of way." Sirius walked in and sat with his mate on the sofa wrapping an arm around his waist.

Downstairs

Kreacher watched the bloodtraitors plan and scheme the potions bat was in the corner watching silently. His master had told him to stay in the room unseen. Dumbledore said "We need to get the girl's full legal name in order to track her since we can't use blood Lily James you need to find out from Jamie what her full name is or I'm going to have to use Legilimens on the poor lad I would rather he tell us without the use of it it's for Voilet's protection."

James and Lily nodded at their old headmaster.

In America

Ana ran to her father's and she yelped "It works it works I just saw Jamie" Damon Elijah and Klaus smirked at her they hadn't doubted that it would work. Everything she tried to do she did it but she still had self esteem issues from the Dursley's. Klaus wished that Damon hasn't already had killed them he would have enjoyed making them suffer. He would have turned them and then made them suffer for three years and then killed them slowly and painfully.

Ana said "Papa your making your evil face again"

Klaus said "Oh sorry love"

Ana hummed softly and she grinned she said "I have to show the headmaster"

Elijah hummed "Why don't you sell it like your rune"

Ana hummed "I don't think I'm ready to give this away I might give a couple to my friends but I haven't really thought of that Dad" her fathers nodded understanding. She ran to her room Damon mumbled "She's growing up so fast I'm just glad her school is an all girls school I'm not ready for her to become the dating age."

Elijah hummed "28 is afar away" Damon chuckled softly.

Klaus frowned at them and said "28 is far too young let's just wait until she turns 200 agreed"

Damon and Elijah answered "Agreed."


	18. Chapter 18 Sirius and Remus

Chapter Eighteen- Sirius and Remus

Jamie was in his room at Sirius place when Kreacher popped in and frowned at him and said ''Dirty master told Kreacher to wake you" Jamie sneered at him and Kreacher did the same to him. Jamie got dressed and rushed down the stairs and smelled pancakes he sat next to his godfather. Remus chuckled when Jamie started piling the pancakes on his plate he looked around at the Weasley's Hermione and his parents. He watched Ron stuff his face and shook his head.

Kreacher was cleaning the bedroom when a floating head appeared over the stone on the nightstand. She tilted her head and said ''Could you tell my brother I'm asking for him or take me to him''

Kreacher said ''Yes Mistress''

She grinned at him ''Thank you.''

Kreacher's eyes widened and said ''Mistress is kind to Kreacher'' he picked up the stone and appeared beside Jamie and handed the stone to him and he left.

She said ''Jamie''

Jamie stopped eating and he said ''Ana is something wrong?''

She hummed ''No I'm fine I'm going home I have school today'' a girl's voice said ''Bye Ana'' she waved.

Jamie asked ''You don't stay in school'' she shook her head no.

She said ''I go to magic school and then regular school then home''

Sirius said ''Hello Violet'' the girl's sea-green eyes looked at him

She said ''I haven't been Violet since I was three and even then, I didn't know my own name if you want to call me something call me Ana.''

Sirius said ''Ana I'm your godfather Sirius Black I have been looking for you since you were given away I'm sorry.''

The girl stared at him and she said ''Well you didn't look hard enough and I remember you and I cried for you when I was in the cupboard and you never came but you looked for me so I forgive you.'' She said ''I must go I'm about to apparate home my dads are waiting I will talk to you later take care of my brother Uncle Siri.'' She was gone from the stone.

Sirius mumbled that night ''Maybe we should file for custody of Jamie.''

Remus sat on the bed taking off his shoes he asked ''How are we supposed to do that Siri I'm a werewolf no one here will let us adopt him?''

Sirius answered ''We are his godparents we can take him out of the country and adopt him somewhere else we can try if we get sent to Azkaban it would be worth it.''

Remus looked at his mate and said ''Your serious'' Sirius grinned and opened his mouth and Remus said ''Shut up don't you even say it but we can try America''

Sirius grinned and hugged him and said ''We can Blood adopt him there and if he wants to come back to Hogwarts then he can.''

Remus smiled at his excited mate he said ''But we can't do it until we ask Jamie we can't just kidnap him that would be against the law.'' Sirius pouted but nodded ''Ok let's ask him hopefully he says yes'' he jumped up and Remus chuckled following his husband.

Jamie was talking to Ana over the stone she was sitting on her bed and her Phoenix was in her lap relaxing against her stomach. Jamie was leaning back on his bed when Sirius and Remus walked in and he said ''I'll talk to you later'' she nodded.

Remus sat on the bed and said ''Cub Siri and I we want to ask you something'' Jamie sat up ad looked at him Remus sighed and said ''We wanted to adopt you I know we can't here but in America we can''

Sirius said ''Only if you want us to''

Jamie stared at them and his face broke out in a huge smile he said ''Ana's in America yes I want to go with you.'' Sirius and Remus smiled at him Jamie said ''Oh and I do want you to adopt me too I don't want you to think I'm just going with you to see her or anything.'' Remus and Sirius hugged him and ruffed his hair and Jamie mumbled ''Hey!'' and fixed his red hair.


	19. Chapter 19 Meeting Ana

Chapter Nineteen- Meeting Ana

Ana yelled ''Come on I don't want to miss the portkey to the International Floo Department!'' Damon Klaus and Elijah rushed down the stairs and grabbed onto Ana and they felt the tug at their navel's. Ana landed on her feet and her parents even though they were vampires landed on their butts. She snickered and saw a red head fall from a Floo in front of them.

He landed on his face and two males walked out after him the shorter of the two said ''Jamie are you ok?"

Jamie groaned ''I'm fine" he looked up and said ''Ana'' Ana walked over and helped him stand he was 5''11 and towered over her 5''4. He said ''Wow your tiny.''

Ana frowned up at him and huffed ''I'm not tiny your just a freaking giant''

Jamie grinned down at her and said ''So should we hug or just shake hands'' Ana rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him her head went to his chest and she laid her head on his chest. Jamie laid his head on hers and hugged her back.

Damon watched the two hug Elijah said ''Elijah Mikaelson''

Damon looked at the two adults that walked over the smaller of the two said ''Sirius Black-Lupin this is my husband Remus Black-Lupin.'' Damon frowned at Sirius and hissed ''You were Ana's godfather I should kill you.''

Elijah put up a arm in front Damon he said ''He looked for her.''

Klaus said ''He's a werewolf he could have found her easily'' looking at Remus.

Remus looked at him and said ''Your werewolf''

Klaus said ''Close I'm a hybrid the original and only hybrid half vampire half werewolf.''

Remus said ''I tried looking for her but I don't want to be a werewolf so I'm not connected with it.'' Klaus rolled his eyes. Ana ran over to her dads with Jamie following after her. Remus said ''We have an appointment to apply for citizenship in the US in the magical community and muggle. Oh, and we have to blood adopt Jamie.''

Jamie said ''Can I change my name'' Sirius said ''If you want to have you thought about going back to Hogwarts''

Jamie answered ''I want to go back I have friends there but you would still be my parents right'' Sirius and Remus nodded at that and Jamie said ''That's what I want to do.''

A week later

Ana looked up from her magical garden and saw a black-haired teen walking across to her he had grey eyes and long black hair that went to his shoulder's. She gapped ''Jamie''

The boy grinned ''My new name is Orion Regulus Black-Lupin no more of that James Albus Jr crap or Jamie I hated Jamie.'' Orion said ''You have a magical garden back here awesome Neville would love your greenhouse.''

Ana hummed ''You can take a plant back to him in September if you want to I won't mind.'' Orion nodded and walked away looking at the plants she squeaked ''Careful of the Ice-Breathing Hydrias they only seem to like me and daddy for some reason they will spit icicles at you they are like little missiles.'' Orion jumped out of the way when icicles darted at him. Ana walked over and said ''None of that now that's my brother your spitting at'' the flower's wilted sadly and Ana grinned and tickled a leaf and they popped back up happily.

Orion asked ''You have a Quidditch Pitch''

Ana hummed ''Yeah my friend she got me into the game I don't really have time to play that much and my parents don't like to fly so I don't have anyone to play with either''

Orion said ''I'll play let me guess you're a seeker?''

Ana nodded and said ''You look like a chaser''

Orion grinned and said ''Yep youngest Chaser in Hogwarts history I'm too tall for a seeker dad I mean James was a seeker also.''

Ana frowned at that but nodded she didn't want to have anything in common with James Potter she shrugged and Orion said ''Do you want to play with me'' Ana grinned and nodded.

Damon watched from the house as Ana flew around with Orion and smirked Elijah walked over and said ''I think having a sibling will be a good thing for Ana''

Damon looked at his mate and said ''Maybe we should adopt another magical child.''

Elijah said ''Are you sure?''

Damon hummed ''Positive''

Damon said ''We will have to talk to Klaus and then Ana first though'' Elijah agreed and they went back to watching the two teen's fly around the pitch.


	20. Chapter 20 Letters and Potters

Chapter Twenty- Letter's and Lily and James

Orion looked at the owl sitting on his window seal Sirius had ran test's over it and found a tracking charm and a Portkey attached to it he had disabled them and then gave it to his son.

Ana looked at the letter that had came every year since she turned 11 instead of Violet Potter it had her legal name on it Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikaelson on the front. She looked at her parents they were eating breakfast. Elijah was drinking coffee Ana spoke ''I want to go to Hogwarts with Orion'' Elijah ungracefully spit out his coffee and coughed roughly.

Ana's eyes widened in shock. Elijah coughed and said ''Excuse you'' Klaus chuckled.

Damon said ''What your father mean's is What brought on this you have refused to go in the past and you said the classes are for stupid people'' putting up quotation marks in the air with his finger's.

Ana hummed ''I just feel like I have to go for some reason it's time for me to go back and I have graduated high school three years early so no more muggle school and if I want to go to college I can just go next year think of this as a break my teachers say I need to relax anyway I can go to Hogwarts to look for new spells well old spells that I haven't heard about yet and I can see what I inherited. I heard Hogwarts has a huge library think of the possibilities.'' She stared off in space thinking about the invention's and spells she could make with that knowledge she sighed happily. Klaus Damon and Elijah smiled at the far off look on her face.

Damon said ''You can go if you want to you do have dual Citizenship for here and England'' he sighed and looked at his mates. Elijah looked like he had swallowed a lemon Klaus was silent which was a shocker Damon would have thought Klaus would have objected immediately.

Klaus spoke ''You can go but the first sign of trouble you are to contact us and we will be there with an American Magical Ministry Agent do you understand.''

Ana grinned and looked at Elijah and he swallowed and said softly ''I agree with Niklaus.''

He wiped his chin. Ana ran to each of her father's and kissed their cheeks and said ''Yes!'' and replied to the letter sending the owl away. She called Orion to tell him that she was going with him to Hogwarts.

Two weeks before September 1st

Damon and Elijah looked around Diagon Alley they weren't impressed. Sirius chuckled ''It's amazing to 11-year old's who haven't been here before.'' Damon hummed ''Yes, we realize that but it is Magical.''

Elijah nodded Klaus was back home kidnapping Elena to make his hybrids or something Damon didn't really care. Orion and Ana were running ahead towards Gringotts Bank they stopped in front of the quidditch supply store and mumbled ''Cool'' at the same time. When they saw the new broom for sale.

Ana said "I bet I could make it faster if I were to tweak some of the charms''

Orion grinned ''Your so cool''

Ana hummed ''Of course I am I'm the smartest Witch in America have been for a while I have a news paper framed stating it'' Orion grinned.

Damon said ''Children lets go we can come back after the bank'' the two nodded and ran off again.

Lily screeched ''What do you mean Jamie isn't a Potter anymore!''

The goblin sneered down at her from his podium. He growled ''Don't you dare screech at me like a banshee I do not know why Jamie Potter does not exist anymore I'm just telling you what I'm reading on this paper!''

James spoke calmly and said ''Well can you tell us what his name is now.''

The goblin said ''You know I can't do that and I won't the family that he is now in has more gold then you or the Malfoy family combined I would rather not be the reason they pull their money out and I like my head on my shoulder's now if your done then I suggest you get out of this bank.''

James and Lily turned around and heard ''I would like to give our son an inheritance test along with my goddaughter and I want to put money in their trust vault's.'' James and Lily looked and saw Sirius and Remus along with two other men at the next podium talking with a goblin. James and Lily saw Jamie and Violet standing behind them. Jamie looked a little like James but looked like a mixture of Remus and Sirius the most.

Violet didn't look like either of them anymore the black-haired male said ''Ana come over here'' the girl said ''Ok Daddy'' she stood in front of him and the male held onto her arm.


	21. Chapter 21 Tests

Chapter Twenty-One- Inheritance Tests

Lily whispered ''Violet'' Damon looked up when he heard his daughter's old name. He looked at the red head who was staring at Ana.

Damon said ''Elijah'' Elijah looked at the Potters the goblin said ''Follow me sir's and lady'' Ana take's Orion's hand and they follow the goblin to an office.

The Goblin said ''Now the oldest first prick your finger and drop three drops on the parchment'' Orion nodded and pricked his finger and blood dripped three times onto the paper. The paper read:

_**Orion Regulus Black-Lupin (Formally James ''Jamie'' Albus Potter) **_

_**Sister through Twin Bond- Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikealson **_

_**Age- 15 years old **_

_**Parent's- Sirius Orion Black-Lupin, Remus Edward Black-Lupin (Formal Parents James Charles Potter and Lily Ann Potter nee Evan's)**_

_**Godparents- Klaus Mikealson and Damon Salvatore (Formally Remus Black-Lupin and Alice Longbottom) **_

_**Heir to- Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Lupin **_

_**Marriage Contracts (Canceled due to Blood Adoption)- Ginny Weasley made by Lily and James Potter and Molly and Arthur Weasley **_

Orion gagged ''Ginny I don't even like her''

Sirius hummed ''Well you don't have to worry about it anymore it's canceled and we would never allow that.''

Orion sighed in relief and grinned up at his parents he said ''Thank you'' Remus rubbed his head.

The goblin said ''Now to the girl''

_**Anastasia Evelyn Salvatore-Mikealson (Formally Violet Rose Potter) **_

_**Brother through Twin Bond- Orion Regulus Black-Lupin **_

_**Age: 15 **_

_**Parent's- Damon Salvatore-Mikealson, Elijah Mikealson and Niklaus Mikealson (Formal Parent's James Charles Potter Lily Ann Potter nee Evan's) **_

_**Godparent's- Sirius and Remus Black Lupin**_

_**Heir to- Ravenclaw, Slytherin (through Conquest), and Black**_

_**Marriage Contract's (Canceled due to Blood Adoption) Ronald Weasley made by Lily and James Potter and Molly and Arthur Weasley**_

Ana said ''Who the heck is Ronald Weasley''

Orion frowned ''He's one of my friends he's Ginny's brother''

Ana frowned up her face the Goblin said ''You won't have to worry about that the contract was canceled both are invalided'' the twin's nodded. The goblin said ''You will need to come back when you turn 17 to claim your Heirships that would be the Ravenclaw and Slytherin for Anastasia and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for Orion you won't receive the others until your parent's pass away or give you the lordships and Ladyships.'' He pulled out keys and said ''For Orion you have Heir vaults from all vault's but for now you will only be using the vault Mr. Lupin set up for you when you turn 16 you may take from the Heir vaults of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff''

Orion took the key and nodded ''Thank You''

Ana took her key the goblin said ''you're the same except that is from Mr. Black your parents can add to the vault since they are muggle creatures and they do not have an account with us''

Elijah said ''That will change we want to have some money in this world for Ana in case she needs it while at school but we will come back and discuss it'' the goblin gave a sharp nod and they got up and walked out the office to yelling.

Dumbledore looked at the girl walking with Sirius and Remus.

He said ''Jamie my boy''

Jamie looked at him and said ''Headmaster my name is Orion Sirius and Remus Blood adopted me in America.''

Lily gasped ''Sirius Remus that's illegal why would you do that he's our son and what happened to Violet.''

Sirius said ''It's illegal here not in America you don't want to know why I'm sure you wouldn't like the public to know what Kreacher overhead you talking to Dumbledore about''

Lily James and Dumbledore paled. Dumbledore said ''Sirius my boy we should talk about this in private I'm sure Violet would like to meet her real parents.''

The girl frowned at him and said ''My name is Ana I'm sure Orion told you people that and they aren't my parents they abandoned me to abusive people who kept me in a cupboard for a year.''

They walked passed them and Sirius hummed ''Oh and Dumbledore you and the order are no longer welcome in my home.'' Dumbledore felt his knowledge about number 12 erase from his mind as soon as Sirius said that so did Lily and James. They didn't see the little bug on Damon's shoulder with lines that looked like little glasses around the eyes. Damon shook his shoulder chuckling and the bug flew away.

Outside

Rita grinned happily this was going to be interesting what was Dumbledore and the Potters hiding and why were the children so against their parents she was going to get the truth one way or another.


	22. Chapter 22 Rita and Shopping

Chapter Twenty-Two- Rita and Shopping

Ana was getting robes tailored to fit her in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions she said ''Can I have them in silk please?''

Madam Malkin said ''Of course dear it will be 10 Galleon's and 12 Sickles for each do you want all of them done in silk'' Ana nodded the woman said ''That will be 50 galleon's and 60 sickles all together and they will be ready in two hours.'' Ana nodded and her parents paid for her robes.

Ana felt a pull she followed it Orion looked behind them they were heading to Flourish and Blotts when he saw Ana walking into The Magical Menagerie Orion said ''Uncle Damon'' Damon stopped and watched Ana go into the store Elijah went with Sirius Remus to get the children's book for Fifth year. Orion followed Ana to the back of the store the owner said ''Um young lady.''

Ana ignored him and squatted in front of the cages inside were twin baby nine tailed kitsunes. Ana looked at the man and said ''I want them'' she opened the cage.

The owner said ''I wouldn't…'' The kitsune's walked out of the cage the male one walked over to Ana and licked her cheek and wrapped around her shoulder's. The female went over to Orion and sniffed his robe and she stood on her hindlegs she purred up at him. Orion picked her up and she snuggled into his arms she looked at him and licked his nose. The owner mumbled ''Merlin no one has ever been able to hold them they usually hiss and bite at customer's that's why I moved them back here they are beautiful but they just hate everyone except you two you can have them for free just pay for their supplies and food.''

Damon sighed and shook his head when Ana looked up at him ''Please Daddy I feel connected to him like I am with Night.''

Damon sighed ''Ok and I will get Orion his supplies as a gift since he's my godson.''

Orion grinned ''Thank you.'' Damon smirked and walked away and the two teens followed after him.

An hour later it was lunch time and they were in the Leaky Cauldron. Damon mumbled ''Someone has been following us Elijah.''

His mate nodded and said ''I noticed after you joined us after the book store'' he watched their daughter as she was reading from the books Sirius had purchased for her. Ash her kitsune was chilling over her shoulder's lazily moving his tail's once and a while he would bat at her earring as it moved when she flipped a page. Damon coughed and she took a bite of her burger grinning sheepishly at her daddy. Orion was reading his Quidditch magazine Skylar was watching the snitches move around the page once and while she would pounce on the page. Orion laughed softly at his familiar. She would look up at him when it happened like ''I did nothing wrong.''

Rita had been following the group since Gringotts. She saw the black-haired male look back at her and she backed up and she looked again and he was in front of her.

His eyes silted and he said ''Who are you?''

She couldn't stop herself she said ''Rita Skeeter''

Elijah asked ''What do you want and Why are you following my family?''

She whined and softly answered ''I heard you and the Potter's and I wanted to know why their own children hate them I wanted to publish the story I'm a writer for the Daily Prophet.''

Elijah frowned at her and she whimpered softly and Elijah said ''We will meet with you on our own when we want this story published we will come to you is that alright?'' she grinned and nodded happily shocked that they were agreeing to let her interview them even if it wasn't today ''You will not publish anything until then do you understand?''

Rita agreed ''Yes sir''

Elijah's eyes went back to normal he said ''Elijah Mikaelson at your service'' he kissed her hand. Rita's cheeks turned red and Elijah smiled he said ''If that is all I must get back to my mate and child.'' Rita nodded and gave him her card with her name on it and where to find her. Elijah walked back over to his family and he heard a pop signaling Rita was gone. Damon looked at his mate and Elijah said ''Everything is fine'' Damon nodded and coughed again and Ana took another bite of her food.

Damon said ''Don't make me take those books young lady'' Ana looked like he had just killed Midnight and Ash at the same time.

She squeaked ''You wouldn't Daddy'' Damon stared at her and Ana pouted and put the book down and placed her books away inside her extendable bag she huffed and stared eating feeding Ash some fries. The Kitsune purred and licked her nose happily.

Elijah said ''Don't feed it to Ash either he has food'' the kitsune whined and put his head in her hair behind her neck. Ana rubbed his head and cooed softly to her familiar and finished her food and water. Sirius and Remus smirked at her Orion was stuffing his face with his food. Ember was licking her paws watching her human eat the repulsing food that she turned her nose at she didn't understand how her brother loved what his human was feeding him she sniffed in distaste. They were going to collect their robes after lunch so they need to hurry if they were going to make it on time.


	23. Chapter 23 Hogwarts Express

Chapter Twenty-Three- Hogwarts Express

Damon Elijah and Klaus followed Ana to platform 93/4 they had all stayed in Number 12 with Sirius and Remus so they could be on time for the train. Ana had her trunk floating behind her as soon as they cleared the wall. Sirius smirked ''You're not supposed to do magic outside of school here Ana.''

Ana said ''I'm not doing magic the trunks from America have a charm on them similar to Wingardium Leviosa they follow the student if the student has to use the Floo to get home.''

Orion mumbled ''I would like one of those'' dragging his trunk behind him. Ana grinned she knew what to get Orion for Christmas then. Klaus took the trunk and put it on his shoulder and Orion nodded and said ''Thanks.'' Klaus took the trunk onto the train and they found a compartment in the middle of the train. Orion sat down and Ember climbed out of his pocket and waited and Orion said ''Oh I almost forgot sorry love.'' He pulled out a red and gold fluffy pillow and a bowl of snacks and water for her and placed it on the seat next to him. She purred and licked his hand and jumped onto her pillow and walked in a circle and laid down and took a treat from the bowl and nibbled on it.

Klaus said ''That Kitsune is pampered more than Rebekah is'' shaking his head.

Orion said ''What she's my familiar she deserves the best'' Ember purred loudly in agreement. Ana walked in with Ash in her arms Ash looking around the compartment excitedly he jumped down and started sniffing around Midnight was in her cage she watched Ash and thrilled at him acting like a baby. Ash hissed and went back to sniffing.

Ana said ''What am I going to do with the both of you'' Midnight thrilled at Ana and Ash climbed on the window seal. Ana sighed ''Don't get a second familiar Orion.''

Orion smiled at his sister ''I'm not that powerful to have a second familiar like you are.''

Ana frowned at him and said ''You are powerful Ori who protected Hogwarts for four years not me you did.'' Orion's cheeks turned red and he nodded at her and mumbled ''Thanks'' Ana grinned the train started leaving. Ana and Orion waved to their parent's and all five-waved back. Lily and James were with two other parents a plump brown red-haired woman and a red-haired male. Ana sat down and Ash climbed in her lap and got comfortable. Orion looked when the doors opened and his so-called friends walked in.

Ronald Weasley couldn't believe that his marriage contract had been canceled. He was angry but Dumbledore said as soon as he fixed Violet she would be his. He looked at Violet she was very pretty even if she was a little too tan for his liking maybe he could see if Dumbledore could fix that. He went to sit next to her and a sharp thrill hurt his eardrums making his ears ring and he fell to the floor clutching his head in pain. Violet cooed ''Good job Midnight'' she opened the cage and let the phoenix out she thrilled again and nipped Violet's finger's. Violet sneered at him and said ''You aren't welcome to sit beside me.'' Midnight curled up in a ball where he was going to sit and put her head under her wing.

Ginny reached out to touch the kitsune beside Jamie and the kitsune hissed and snapped her jaws Ginny squeaked Jamie said ''Be nice Ember'' Ember huffed and put her tail up and climbed onto his neck and snuggled.

Hermione said ''Kitsune's aren't allowed in Hogwarts Jamie.''

Jamie said ''She's my familiar so she's allowed it's in the charter just like Jordan's spider and my name is Orion now it's been changed. Just like Ana's name was changed from Violet to Ana.''

Hermione said ''Oh I didn't…''

Ana said ''I read the charter before I accepted the invite to Hogwarts.'' She said ''I'm going to go for a walk Ash come'' Ash jumped on her shoulder's and snuggled on her neck.

Ron said ''I'll go with…''

Ana said ''No thanks I'd rather run into Death eaters then go anywhere with you oh and you have food all over the front of your robes gross.'' Orion smiled behind his hand.

Ana explored the train and met Neville Longbottom who thanked her for the Ice Breathing he had told her the Hydria's haven't spat out ice yet. Orion had mailed him seeds since they needed to be raised by a wizard or witch to get to know them. Ana grinned and had said ''They won't do that until their petal's change to light blue.'' Neville had grinned and told her they could talk about plants at school. He had gone to find Luna Lovegood after that. Ana spun around and ran into a dark-skinned teen who she landed on top of.

A deep but smooth voice said ''Ciao bello*'' Ana looked at the dark-skinned boy with black and green Hogwarts robes on that signified he belonged in Slytherin House. Ana's cheeks turned red when big hands were placed on her waist.

She stood up quickly and said ''Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to you know run into you…''

The teen chuckled softly and put a finger to her lips and said ''No problem Blaise Zabini''

Ana nodded and said ''Anastasia Salvatore-Mikealson Ana for short.''

Blaise hummed ''A beautiful name for a beautiful girl I hope you are in Slytherin Anastasia'' he stood up waved his wand straightening his robes with a flick of his wand. He smiled at her and walked away. Ana grinned she had never liked anyone saying her whole first name before now.

… Translation

*Hello Beautiful


	24. Chapter 24 Sorting and Twin's

Chapter Twenty-Four- Sorting and Twins

Ana waited for the first years to finish being sorted. She looked and saw her brother at the Gryffindor table. She looked around she couldn't wait to explore the castle. The woman said ''Violet Potter.''

Ana sighed and stood there the teen's all looked at the last student standing there. Lily and James Potter stood and Ana said ''I'm sure that name isn't on the paper.''

The Professor said ''Anastasia Salvatore-Mikealson'' the girl grinned and happy walked over to the sorting hat.

''Violet Potter the Girl-Who-Lived finally you have messed up a lot of plans for you hmm'' Ana grinned and said ''Of course not they messed them up when they threw me away and my name is Ana'' the hat chuckled and said ''Well Ana you are the child of two original vampire's that's interesting where will I put you.''

Five minutes later while Ana was being sorted

Everyone was talking outside no one had taken this long Dumbledore and the Potter's were getting irritated. Fred felt something jump on his head and his twin brother George laughed ''you have a Kitsune on your head.'' Fred reached up and picked it up and the kitsune did like a cat and its body went rigid.

Fred hummed ''Who are you huh?'' he poked the kitsune's tummy the sorting hate yelled ''Slytherin and Ravenclaw'' everyone looked at the girl her robes changed into a mixture of Ravenclaw and Slytherin her badge had a snake and a raven on it and the background was blue and bronze and the outer edges were green and sliver. She stood up and the Hat spoke ''I could not choose where to send Miss Mikaelson she is intelligent but cunning so I choose both'' the hat went silent once more.

She looked at the twin's and whistled and the kitsune jumped from out of Fred's hand and ran to her and she picked him up and cooed ''That's where you went to Ash'' Ash licked her nose and went back into her pocket. She walked over to Ravenclaw and she sat down everyone was silent she said ''Yes.''

That got everyone in Ravenclaw to ask her question's she sighed and said ''My name is Anastasia Salvatore-Mikaelson it has been ever since I was three when my daddy found me and adopted me because Lily Potter's sister and her husband abused me he took me to America and blood adopted me now can we please just eat I'm going to be sleeping in my own room at night and I'm going to change tables every meal time to make friends with everyone from both of my houses.''

The other fifth years nodded and they started eating. Ash peaked out and lifted a tail and a sausage floated from her plate to his awaiting paws but it was stopped by Ana she said ''You have already eaten Ash I don't need you having a tummy ache because you have eaten too much'' Ash looked up at her and whimpered and Ana said ''Nope not going to work.''

George felt tugging on his sleeve and he saw the same red and brown kitsune as before on the bench beside him. The kitsune looked at his chicken and licked its lips and George chuckled ''Here you go'' the kitsune looked up at him and yipped and snatched the chicken from his hand and started eating happily. George said ''Look whose back Forge'' Fred gave the kitsune from bacon and the kitsune licked the grease from his hand.

A soft voice said ''Ash!'' Ash looked up at his human and his ears drooped the two red heads looked at the girl who had everyone talking about her. She was stunning the girl had her hands on her hips she looked like a bristled cat. She looked at them and said ''You two you fed him''

George said ''He looked hungry and he practically begged us.''

She frowned and said ''Are you saying I don't feed my own familiar I did already now he's going to be sick all night because of you two'' she plucked the kitsune from them and she said ''Drop it'' and Ash dropped the chicken leg. Ash whined softly in pain and Ana said ''I told you Ash now your going to be sick all night long'' Ash whimpered and tried to snuggle into her. Ana sighed and said ''Oh it's ok I will make you better.''

She spun on her heels and held Ash delicately in her arms. Fred said ''We didn't know so we are sorry.''

Ana turned to look at them and said ''Thank you for the apology and I'm sorry for being rude'' she had been rather rude to them and it wasn't because they fed Ash it was because they were Weasley's Ron looked somewhat like them.

Fred and George grinned ''Fred and George Weasley at your service'' they spoke at the same time and they bowed.

Ana grinned softly at them and said ''Ana Salvatore-Mikaelson'' and reached out for their hand and George kissed her hand and Fred moved his brother out the way and kissed her hand too. Ana blushed she was excepting a handshake she took her hand back and said ''Um I should get back to Ravenclaw with this guy'' Ash was on his back in her arms mewling softly in pain. Ana cooed ''It's your fault kit now maybe you'll listen to me next time'' Ash closed his eyes and Ana rubbed his tummy softly. Fred and George watched her walk away both planning on getting to know the black-haired girl.

AN

Here's the new chapter Oh and on my last chapter I did the Italian wrong it should have been Ciao Bella I fixed it on my AO3 page but I didn't on here because I didn't want to delete the chapter and then edit it and then post the new chapter so sorry about that.


	25. Chapter 25 First Day Of Classes

Chapter Twenty-Five- First Day of Classes

Ana walked into Potion's and Ash was in her pocket still not feeling too good he hadn't eaten anything all day Ana was worried. Ana looked at her kit and cooed ''Ash'' Ash looked up at her and mewled and Orion walked in Hermione and Ron following behind. Ember jumped from her human to Ana's and she mewled at Ash and licked his nose Ash grumbled at his sister. Ember grunted and climbed into Ana's pocket curling around him. Ana smirked and said ''I think Ember is going to stay with me Orion.''

Orion nodded and said ''That's fine''

Blaise walked in with Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy Blaise said ''Anastasia''

Ana's cheeks turned red she said ''Blaise.''

Blaise smirked at her and said ''Would you like to sit next to me?''

Ana hummed ''No thank you Blaise I think I will sit next to Daphne'' the ice queen looked at her in shock

Ana held out her arm and the blond girl took her arm and said ''Daphne Greengrass''

Ana grinned ''Ana Salvatore-Mikealson'' they walked away. Blaise chuckled and followed Draco to their table.

Ana looked at the potion's master in front of her they had heard all about Potion's Master she had all of his books. The potion's master said ''Another Potter''

Ana crossed her arms and said ''I am not a Potter they left me with people who starved me and beat me until my daddy came and saved me and here, I thought you were the smartest man in Britain I guess I was wrong.'' Severus Snape stared at her in shock Draco Malfoy's mouth was dropped open in shock also as was everyone in the class. Ana crossed her arms and said ''Is this class canceled?''

Severus coughed and said ''Open your books to page 166 we will be making the Draught of Peace the ingredients are on the board you will be working with the person next to you.'' He watched Ana walk to the storage room.

He sighed and walked over to the room and said ''The smartest person in Britain.''

Ana grinned ''I'm a fan of your books I make other thing's I haven't tried making my own potion's yet I like Runes and Charms personally.'' Severus smirked at her and walked away Ana grinned at her head of house. She collected her ingredient's and went back to her partner.

Two hours later

Ana walked out of class and there was a yip an excited yip. She pulled out Ash and Ash put his paws on her cheeks and licked her nose happily Ana grinned ''Your feeling better then Ash'' Ash yipped and climbed on her head and snuggled into her hair. Ember jumped out and Ana grinned at her and said ''Thank you Ember'' Ember mewled and jumped to the ground and ran to her master.

Orion said ''I will see you later little sister'' Ana hugged him and walked away.

Blaise walked over and asked ''Can I take you to Charms or does Daphne has that pleasure.''

Ana hummed ''You may walk me to class'' Blaise held out his arm and Ana took it and Blaise kissed her hand and Ana asked ''What's with the hand kissing the twins did it too.''

Blaise hummed ''It's what gentlemen do when they meet beautiful girl's'' Ana blushed and she said ''Well thank you.''

Blaise nodded and said ''I have seen you before my mother's last husband was from America and we vacationed there briefly I didn't realize you were a Potter were love.'' When Ana frowned at him Blaise dropped her off at the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff Herbology class.

Ana said ''Thank you for walking me to class.''

Blaise said ''Maybe we can have lunch together Anastasia''

Ana said ''I would like that'' Blaise reached up and rubbed Ash's head with a finger the kitsune mewled at him and went back to sleep in Ana's hair.

That Evening

Orion was tired of being around Hermione and Ron it was like they were stalking him everywhere he went they always ended up a few feet away. He went to the Slytherin common room and everyone looked at him.

Draco Malfoy sneered ''Potter''

Orion sighed and said ''My name isn't Potter anymore it's Black-Lupin and it's Orion.''

Draco frowned at him and said ''Well Orion what do you want''

Orion said ''I'm looking for my sister''

Draco said ''She's over there talking with her parents''

Orion said ''Thank you.''

He walked by and their shoulder's touched and Draco's face turned red. Orion smirked down at him and bent over and whispered ''Excuse me Draco.'' Draco breathed in and let it out slowly Orion had gotten muscular since the blood adoption.

Draco walked to his group and sat down Blaise said ''You ok there Draco?''

Draco grunted ''Shut up Zabini.''


	26. Chapter 26 Umbridge

Chapter Twenty-Six- Umbridge

Ana walked out of Defense Against the Dark Art's she scowled and said ''You have to be kidding me what is wrong with this school'' since coming here she hated all of the classes she now knew why she went to Salem. She had gone to a Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class Slytherin/Gryffindor had the class yesterday. Daphne met her a little ways down the hall.

Daphne said ''3rd year was the best year''

Ana nodded and said ''Ori said the same thing.'' She walked over to Orion who had gotten a detention with Umbridge last night. Orion was with Ron and Hermione she grabbed his arm and Orion hissed softly and Ana said ''Ori what's wrong with your hand.''

Orion mumbled ''Nothing baby sister''

Ana frowned up at him and pulled him away she growled ''Stay'' at Ron and Hermione when they tried to follow.

Daphne hummed ''I'll see you at dinner Ana.''

Ana nodded and walked further down the hallway. They walked and Orion said ''Ana where are you taking me?'' Ana looked around and pulled him behind a tapestry. Orion's cheeks turned red and he said ''Your very pretty but your my sister and I love you…''

Ana looked up at him and put her hands on her hips and yelped ''I'm not going to do anything like that to you that's just gross'' Orion laughed softly at catlike teen. Ana pulled up his sleeve and gasped at the words on her brother's hand ''I must not tell lies'' she hissed ''What the hell happened!''

Orion whispered ''It's nothing Ana'' Ana frowned up at him he groaned and said ''She made me write lines but when I wrote the lines it was with my own blood as ink I don't know how.''

Ana growled ''She used a Blood Quill on my brother!''

A voice said ''Well look what we have here Forge''

Another said ''What do we have here Gred two twin's behind a tapestry naughty Fifth years''

They slid behind Ana and grinned down at her and said at the same time ''Hello Ana''

Ana's cheeks turned red and she said ''Fred and George.'' Fred placed a hand on her waist and Ana bristled when Orion snickered at her.

He said ''Well I should get going''

Ana squeaked ''Don't you dare leave me Orion''

Orion said ''Goodbye sis love you''

Ana yelped ''We need to talk about the blood quill'' Orion waved and left Ana stomped her foot in frustration.

Fred hummed ''Oh don't worry Ana tell us what you want us to do and we will do it.''

Ana turned to face the twin's and asked ''If I can get that blood quill will you be able to redirect the pain and scaring to her body instead.''

George grinned ''Of course anything for you Ana''

Fred cooed ''We will even put something extra on it just for you''

Ana grinned and said ''Thank you guys'' and kissed both red heads on the cheek and ran out from under the tapestry.

Fred and George touched their cheeks and Fred said ''We are differently doing something extra'' George smirked at his brother and nodded.

Ana walked into the pink office and sneered at all the pink. The kittens on the walls meowed loudly and Ana said ''Shh'' the kittens went quiet. She grinned and mumbled ''Accio Blood Quill'' Ana heard rattling in the top drawer she ran detection spells and saw no protection wards or spells at all. She shook her head and mumbled ''Cocky much'' she picked it up and looked at the quill and duplicated it. She placed it back down and walked out of the classroom like nothing had happened.

Fred looked down at Ash and the kitsune yipped up at him he had a cloth in his mouth under notice-me-not charms on it. Fred took it and rubbed his head and said ''Lick Ana for us'' Ash looked at the red haired human and tilted his head he thought ''I already do that human'' he yipped and took a piece of sausage and ran to Ana and placed the sausage on the plate and he licked her cheek happily.

Three days later

Umbridge looked at Orion in front of her and looked at the blood quill his hand shook picking it up she grinned with happiness he started writing and she felt stinging on her hand she looked but saw nothing. Orion was shocked when he didn't feel anything. Umbridge started reading and said ''Keep going Potter.'' Orion looked at her and kept going and warts began to appear on Umbridge he snickered softly and Umbridge looked at him.

Five hours later

Orion walked out of her office and Umbridge's skin was covered in warts and welts and red not that she could see it Orion didn't have any scars from the blood quill. He looked at his twin sister and said ''What did you do?''

Ana grinned ''Nothing big brother nothing at all.''

At dinner everyone looked at Umbridge and saw she was covered from head to toe in welts and she had all over her body ''I use Blood Quill's on my student's'' Dumbledore said ''Madam Umbridge do see what's on your skin.''

Umbridge sneered at him ''Nothing's on my skin Dumbledore.'' Everyone was writing letters before Dumbledore could ban the letter's over a hundred owl's left the school before Dumbledore could stop the owl's.


	27. Chapter 27 Hogsmeade Part One

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Hogsmeade Part One

Blaise watched Ana talk to Daphne on the other side of the table. She looked up and met his eyes she had lovely sea-green eyes her tan cheeks turned red and she went back to talking with Daphne. Draco said ''Ask her to go on the Hogsmeade trip with you Zabini it's not that hard.''

Blaise frowned at his best friend and said ''I can't just ask her what if she says no or she isn't going.''

Draco rolled his sliver eyes and said ''I will ask her then'' he stood up.

Blaise pulled him back down and hissed ''No you aren't!'' Blaise then smirked and said ''Besides Black looks like he's going to ask you to go with him instead'' Draco looked and saw Orion watching him from the Gryffindor table the Mudblood was talking to him.

Orion stood up and walked across the room everyone watched the Boy-Who-Lived walk to the Slytherin table and stood in front of Draco and he said ''Would you go to Hogsmeade with me Draco?''

Draco's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water Blaise chuckled and put his finger under Draco's chin and snapped his mouth shut. Orion mumbled ''Malfoy'' Draco nodded still in shock and Orion smiled happily ''Meet me at the bottom of the stair's tomorrow then'' and turned and walked away Ginny Weasley's face was bright red in anger.

After lunch

Anastasia pouted ''I was sure Blaise was going to ask me to Hogsmeade but he didn't''

Daphne giggled softly Theo had already asked her she cooed ''No need to pout Ana you could always go with me and Theodore tomorrow'' Ana nodded but Daphne could tell she was disappointed. Ana heard yelling and she looked and saw Ron and Hermione yelling at Orion.

Ron said ''How could you ask the ferret on a date you're not even gay Jamie''

Orion said ''How many times do I have to say this My name is Orion and I'm not gay I'm Bi I like both sexes and I have liked Draco for a while I just didn't act on it until now!''

Hermione shook her head in disgust and said ''How could you do that Orion he's dark what will people think''

Orion rolled his eyes and said ''I don't care what people think I don't care if Draco is dark, he's not a bad guy he's just spoiled that's it I'm going on a date with him and that's final!'' He turned around and saw Ana and smiled and said ''Hello little sister.''

Ana smiled and said ''Ori''

Orion asked ''Do you have a date yet?''

Ana shook her head and said ''No not yet'' Ron walked over and she sneered at him it would have made Snape proud she said ''Don't even ask I would rather Curcio myself then go with you.''

Two voices said ''How about us Ana''

Fred said ''Would you…''

George continued ''Go to Hogsmeade''

They said the last part together ''With us?''

Ana's eyes widened and she looked at the two red head's she grinned and said ''Yes I will go with you demon twins of Gryffindor.'' The twins high-fived each other and left and Ana giggled softly.

That night

Blaise groaned ''Come on you can do it Zabini'' the brown skinned teen hit his cheek he had never had this problem before.

He walked over to Ana who was reading in a corner Blaise coughed softly and Ana blinked up at him and said ''Blaise.''

Blaise took a breath and said ''Would you go to Hogsmeade with me?''

Ana's eyes widened and she squeaked ''Why didn't you ask me before the twin's did, I already agreed to go with them''

Blaise frowned softly and sighed ''I should have asked you at lunch then''

Ana nodded and Blaise spun on his heels and calmly walked away and a smaller hand captured his larger hand and Blaise turned around and their finger's interlocked Ana looked up at him and said ''Do you still want to go with us I know it will be two more people but I like the three of you anyway if it's weird you don't have…''

Blaise placed a finger over her lips and said ''I would go to hell and back if you asked me to, I can handle the demon twin's as long as I'm with you.'' Ana's face turned red and she nodded and kissed his cheek and said ''See you tomorrow then.'' Blaise nodded and watched her go to the girl's dorm.

Hogsmeade Trip

Ana walked down the stairs in a Dark grey trench coat with a dark blue dress with leggings and healed black boots her hair was down she smiled when she saw the twin's dressed in black and grey matching turtle neck's with jean's on. Blaise had on Plaid duffel coat with a gray cardigan they looked at her and their mouths were open. Ana asked ''What do I have something on my dress or my face Daphne said I looked good I should change again.''

All three yelled ''No!'' Blaise coughed and said ''No you look prefect absolutely prefect''

Fred said ''Drop dead…''

George finished ''Gorgeous''

Ana's cheeks turned red and she smiled and nodded ''Thank you'' she stepped down and Draco and Orion walked over Draco had his arm in Orion's and Draco said ''You look stunning Anastasia.''

Ana grinned and said ''Thank you Draco.'' Draco held out his arm and she walked away with her and Orion stayed back looking at the Twin's and Blaise.

Orion said ''Hurt my sister and I will make you wish you three weren't born and don't get me started on her father's they are ten times worse then I am make her cry hurt her in anyway and I will make Voldemort look like a puppy compared to me.''

The twin's saluted Orion ''Yes Sir''

Blaise nodded ''I won't hurt her Black I will swear on my magic if you want me to'' Orion hummed ''No but I like how you think Blaise'' he walked away and ran towards his date and sister.


	28. Chapter 28 Hogsmeade Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Eight- Hogsmeade Part Two

Draco and Orion had left to go to Tomes and Scrolls. Ana stood in front of Honeydukes she mumbled ''Maybe I can get my dad's some chocolate for Christmas'' Fred and George were looking at Zonko's Joke Shop they really wanted to check out the competition. They were planning on starting their own joke shop as soon as they left school. They had already bought the store and now they were coming up with ideas for products to sell. Ana looked at the twin's and said ''You can go in there if you want, I don't mind we can meet up for lunch.''

Fred and George looked at one another and walked to Ana and kissed both of her cheeks and said ''Thanks Ana'' and ran off Ana smiled and shook her head.

Blaise took her hand and said ''Let's go inside'' Ana grinned and dragged him inside she had a huge sweet tooth and she couldn't wait to buy lots of sweet's. Blaise watched Ana who was sucking on a sugar quill while filling her bag with sweets she looked up at him and asked ''What?''

Blaise chuckled and said ''Nothing love'' Ana grinned at him and finally went to pay after five more minutes of shopping.

Blaise was looking in the window Spintwitches Sporting Needs while Ana had gone into the quill shop to purchase more quills and parchment. The chaser stared at the new Firebolt he had watched Orion fly on it before it looked amazing, he enjoyed flying on occasion and he liked to go really fast. He planned on becoming a Curse breaker and wards expert after school. He wanted to take Ana to see the world with him. Ana walked out of the shop and saw Blaise staring at the Firebolt and grinned she knew what she was getting him for Yule. She walked over and asked ''Do you want to go inside?''

Blaise shook his head and said ''We have to go meet the demons at The Three Broomsticks for lunch'' Ana grinned and nodded and interlocked their hands and they walked passed the horrible pink shop and Ana grunted ''I like pink but that's just too much pink.''

Blaise smirked and said ''We will never go there then'' he had taken girl's there on a date before and he absolutely hated the pink tea house he shuttered. Fred and George was waiting with bags in their pockets. Fred and George walked over and took Ana's arms and said ''Our turn.''

Blaise said ''After lunch it's your turn I have to go find a gift for my mother for Yule'' he pushed them away and Ana felt like a toy being tugged around. She grinned and said ''Dragon'' she ran from her dates and over to the blond. She mumbled ''Save me from them they are pulling me around like I'm a toy.''

Draco and Orion laughed softly at her Orion huffed ''That's what you get for agreeing to go with the three of them''

Ana pouted and said ''I didn't want to say no and I like the twin's and Blaise I feel complete with them for some reason'' Orion nodded in understanding and looked at Draco and Draco's cheeks turned red he shook his head Malfoy's don't turn red. He dragged Ana away from their date's.

Ron growled when he saw his betrothed with her arms interlocked with the ferret, she was the girl-who-lived what was she doing with a Slytherin. He watched the twin's put her in the middle of them in their booth. Ana smiled at them at something they said. He growled she sneered at him but she didn't sneer at them. When they got married that would change, he would have to stop seeing the twin's he didn't like the competion. He stuffed his face with his food and didn't see Ana looking at him with disgust.

Ana looked up when she felt eyes on her she shook her head in disgust when she saw the younger Weasley stuffing his face with food. Fred whispered ''If you want to eat I suggest not watching him eat princess.''

Ana nodded and said ''I felt eyes on me that's why I looked at him.'' George held her hand and kissed it softly he had been watching Ron when he was looking at Ana and he didn't like the frown on his face when looking their way. Ana started eating her lunch and George looked at his twin and they silently communicated with one another. Ronald was going to be pranked hard for the next couple of days and they were going to enjoy torturing/pranking him. Blaise smirked at them from behind his butterbeer. Draco and Orion were talking to each other Draco being in the middle of Blaise and Orion.

After lunch

Blaise left and headed to the music shop to find something his mother would enjoy she liked music he would go to the family vault's go find something for Ana he needed the perfect courting gift he needed to write to his mother so she could come and get him before Yule so he could go. He watched Ana leave with the twins.

Ana had asked Draco what Blaise liked and he told her curse breaking and warding she hummed she might have to rethink her gift. Ana and Blaise had gone to Zonko's when the twins had walked out of the shop to find some stuff for them for Yule and she already had her brother's gifts and her parents and godparents. So she was sure she had everyone's gift's she could order Draco a gift she nodded to her self and sat with the twin's and watched the other student's scream and run away from the Shrieking Shack today was a good day. She hoped Umbitch would be gone by the time they got back then today would be perfect. She kissed Fred and George on the cheeks and they wrapped their arms around her waist as they waited for Blaise to meet them.


	29. Chapter 29 Lily Potter

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Lily Potter

Lily said ''She's in Slytherin James our daughter is in Slytherin''

James said ''She's not our daughter anymore Lily'' Lily said ''There has to be something we can do James I want her back she's ours she's dating a Slytherin''

James's fist balled up and said ''I know Lily she's was our daughter but she's been blood adopted she does not have our blood in her veins anymore.''

Lily screamed in anger and she said ''We need to do something we need to make her.''

The next morning, she saw Ana between Fred and George Weasley at the Ravenclaw table Zabini's mother had pulled him from school for the day. She also saw Jamie sitting with Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table with the blond practically in his lap. She shook her head and thought ''What did I do to deserve this?'' She needed to get her kids back in line Jamie was supposed to marry Ginny and Violet Ron. She wanted to curse Petunia and her bloody husband it was their fault her daughter wasn't even her daughter anymore. Ana looked at her as if she felt her looking at her. Lily smiled and Ana looked away and spoke to the twin's and they looked at her and the twin on her right wrapped an arm around her waist. Lily shook her head oh the sandal sure the twins were from a light family but she was dating both of them along with a Slytherin. Lily needed to talk to her daughter.

Ana sighed when she walked into her bedroom, she saw Lily Potter sitting in a chair in her room. She grunted ''Great'' Ash jumped from her pocket and hissed at Lily Potter Ana grinned and said ''It's ok Kit I will kick her out soon'' Ash jumped onto her bed and curled up into her pillow and kept his eyes on the woman in his master's room he didn't like her at all she had red hair but it wasn't like his master's twin's her hair was the color of blood and he hated it. Ana said ''What are you doing in my room Professor?''

Lily said ''Call me Mum I am you…''

Ana sighed and said ''You aren't my mother you haven't been since I was One and a half when you gave me to your horse faced sister and her fat whale family.'' She took off her flats and put her hair up in a bun and said ''Now why are you in my room.''

Lily bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled she said ''I wanted to apologize for leaving you with my sister it's just that Jamie was the boy-who-lived and he needed the attention we couldn't raise two children and give him the attention he deserved.''

Ana started to giggle and said ''That's your apology really'' she shook her head and said ''Considering I'm the girl-who-lived you people were wrong and now Britain is going to suffer for your mistake I'm not fighting Voldemort and you can blame yourselves you would have done the same thing to Orion if Dumbledore had named the correct child I'm glad that I wasn't raised by you two you are horrible parents and I'm glad Orion isn't your son anymore either and I'm glad he didn't turn out too bad considering having you two as parents get out of my room now!'' Lily hurried out of the room.

Dumbledore growled ''What do you mean she's not going to fight Voldemort.''

Lily said ''That's what she said''

Dumbledore shook his head and said ''She's just saying that because she's upset, she won't let Britain fall to ruin I won't allow it.'' McGonagall brought up the signup sheets for Christmas break and he saw Orion's and Ana's names on the sheets. He said ''They are staying here for break.''

McGonagall said ''No they are going home Miss Salvatore said if you tried to keep them here, they would call the Auror's.''

Dumbledore growled and said ''Fine'' he needed to find out where the girl lived and talk some sense into her so called parents, he needed the girl here and under his control. He was just gone to have to place a tracking charm on the girl find out that way.

Three days later

Dumbledore watched Ana kiss both twins on the cheek the twins were staying at Hogwarts for the holiday. He also needed to nip that in the bud Blaise grabbed her hand and she was walking with him Dumbledore waved his wand and the charm hit the girl and she stopped and a bracelet on her wrist lit up and she shook it and the charm came back at him and hit the old wizard at full force. Ana looked back at him and smirked and skipped towards Orion and Draco leaving the castle for Yule.''


	30. Chapter 30 Christmas Break Part One

Chapter Thirty- Christmas Break Part One

Klaus Damon and Elijah were waiting at the platform they were standing beside Sirius and Remus the express pulled up and the children walked off and Orion walked out holding hands with Draco Malfoy. Sirius's mouth dropped open and Remus chuckled ''You better close your mouth before you catch fly's'' he snapped Sirius's mouth closed.

Orion walked over and grinned at them and said ''Daddy Papa meet my boyfriend Draco Malfoy.''

Draco stood straighter and said ''Mr. Black Mr. Lupin''

Remus said ''Draco'' and nodded Sirius squeaked ''Malfoy Orion really.''

Orion shrugged and said ''I have liked him for a while''

Sirius sighed and said ''Draco'' and held out his hand and Draco took it and shook his hand. Draco grinned at them and then his mask slipped back into place.

Klaus growled ''Who in the hell is that!'' he watched the brown skinned teen walk out holding hands with his princess. Black veins appeared under his eyes and his eyes changed Orion grinned and said ''Oh that's Blaise Zabini one of Ana's boyfriends''

Elijah hissed ''One'' he looked at his Godson waiting for an answer. Orion said ''Yep'' popping the p. Damon said ''Calm down you two let's just wait…''

He hissed when Blaise kissed her on the lips and Blaise looked up when he felt he was being watched he gasped softly when he saw the three men staring at him with black vein's underneath their eyes he whispered ''Anastasia.'' Ana looked and saw her dad's and said ''You might want to go find your mom.''

Blaise nodded and turned and Elijah was behind him and said ''No need for that right now princess introduce yourself NOW!'' Ana had never seen Elijah so upset before he was always so calm.

Blaise stood up straight and said ''Blaise Zabini Sir.''

He held out his hand and Elijah stared at it and he growled ''You might want to tell me why you just kissed my daughter before properly introducing yourself you might want to do it before I separate your head from your shoulder's.''

Ana stood in front of Blaise and said ''Papa please calm down Blaise is my boyfriend…''

Blaise walked out from around her and said ''I apologize sir I have never met a girl's parents before.''

Elijah's eyes twitched and Klaus said ''So you have been with other girl's then.''

Blaise turned and the Hybrid was right behind him Blaise gulped and said ''Only three sir.''

Klaus growled ''You're not making your case any better boy!''

Ana growled ''Stop it! You're making a scene!''

Blaise said ''I'm still a virgin'' the student's listening all were shocked that the playboy of Slytherin wasn't a playboy after all. Blaise said ''I don't care if everyone here's your daughter is the only girl that I care about.''

The veins slowly went away from Klaus and Elijah's eyes Blaise's Mother Geneviève Zabini walked over and smiled at Ana and she said ''Hello dear I'm Blaise's mother''

Ana grinned at her and said ''Hello Mrs. Zabini''

The woman smiled and said ''Call me Gen or Mum I don't mind either one come Blaise we have a portkey to Italy waiting it was nice to meet my son's girlfriend'' she walked away and Blaise kissed Ana's head and followed his mother at a fast pace. Ana grinned after him and looked at her parents her face livid.

Klaus said ''Now princess''

Ana huffed and turned on her heels and said ''I'm going to Sirius and Remus's house!'' and walked to her brother and hissed ''Come on!''

Orion and Draco followed the angry girl Sirius and Remus looked at Klaus and Elijah Damon said ''I'll calm her down before you get there'' Klaus and Elijah nodded at their mate. Damon followed his daughter and Remus and Sirius.

Elijah said ''Shall we go buy her gift's''

Klaus agreed with his brother and they stepped in another floo yelling ''Diagon Ally''

Ana was sitting playing with Ash, Ash whined looking up at her she wasn't smiling like usual. He jumped up in her hands and put a paw next to her lips and moved her face up. Ana grinned and giggled softly and said ''Stop it Ash I'm angry at my dad's they embarrassed Blaise.'' Ash kept doing it and Ana laughed out loud and giggled ''Ok, Ok!'' Ash purred and licked her nose she said ''Now I'm worried what they will do when they meet the twin's.''

Damon said ''So the other two are twin's huh princess?''

Ana looked at her daddy and said ''Yes their names are Fred and George''

Damon sighed softly and said ''Just tell me we aren't going to meet them for a while.''

Ana grinned and said ''You won't meet them until the summer promise.''

Damon sighed ''Good'' and Ana giggled and the floo flared and Klaus and Elijah walked out with bags.

Ana looked at them with her eyes narrowed and Klaus and Elijah walked over and said ''We are sorry princess'' Ana took the bags and kissed their cheeks and said ''Your forgiven you guys''

Klaus said ''That means we can return the gifts then?''

Ana squeaked ''No way they are Mine!'' she rushed to her room to put her gifts on her bed.


	31. Chapter 31 Christmas Break Part Two

Chapter Thirty-One- Christmas Break Part Two

Fred and George walked down the stairs from the 6th year boy's dorm on Christmas morning and saw Ron already down there he whined ''Finally you guys''

Fred said ''It's hard to believe Ron's in his fifth-year brother.''

George shook his head in agreement and said ''It's sad my dear brother'' and sat down on the sofa in the common room. They were the only one's left in the tower since everyone else went home for the holidays. They summoned their gift's the two twins had six gifts each Ron had five. Ron looked like he swallowed a lemon when he saw that the twin's had more gifts then he did even if it was just one more.

Ron opened his with gusto he opened his gifts from his parents his mother had sent him sweets that she had baked for him and the annual sweater with a huge R on it. He opened Hermione's and it was comic books he opened Orion's and he saw chocolate and a book called Quidditch throughout the ages.

Fred and George leaned over together to look at their gifts they had gotten two sweaters each one had gotten the other's sweater they still couldn't believe their mother couldn't tell each other apart Blaise and Ana didn't have that problem. Orion had gotten them prank items from Zonko's Draco Malfoy had gotten Fred potion's ingredients some were rare that he could experiment with. George had gotten two books on charms from Draco. Blaise had gotten them Silk dress robes Ana had gotten them beater supplies she had noticed that they had grown out of their knee and elbow pads. They looked at the gift that was left and George summoned it to him and saw Fred and George from Ana''

They opened theirs together and saw a mirror they frowned and a voice said ''Hello my twin's''

They spoke at the same time ''Ana!''

The black haired girl was grinning at them she said ''I made this over the summer Sirius taught me how there were only two so I just learned how to make my own set all you have to do is say my name and I will know Blaise has one too.''

She was in her Pajama's a voice said ''Who are you talking to princess?''

A blond-haired guy appeared behind her and he frowned softly and said ''Are these the twin's Orion told us about.''

Ana groaned ''Papa go away'' the blond sighed and walked away and Ana grinned and said ''That was one of my father's''

Fred said ''Thank you for the gifts love''

Ana's cheeks turned red and mumbled ''Thank you for my gifts also you didn't have to''

Fred and George said ''Your welcome love.''

The screen split in half and Blaise popped up and said ''Hello Fred George'' he purred ''Anastasia.''

Ana's cheeks turned red and she said ''Blaise'' Blaise looked on her neck and saw his gift on her neck.

Blaise said ''You look beautiful with that on''

Ana touched her neck and said ''It's beautiful thank you.'' Ana said ''I created a charm that allows the mirror to act like a three-way muggle phone call it took me awhile to figure it out so I can contact all of you during the summer and when Fred and George graduate.''

Orion's voice said ''Ana It's time for breakfast''

Ana nodded and said ''I'll talk to you three later'' she blew a kiss to the mirror and her side went dark.

That morning in Italy

Blaise walked down and saw his mother with her new husband he liked this one Blaise looked at his pile of gifts. He walked over and opened his gifts from his mother he had gotten muggle clothes and silk dress robes in sliver and green and dress shoes along with muggle trainer's. He nodded to his mother and Geneviève summoned a small box to her and handed it to her son and said ''Here I have had this for a while I was just waiting for the right time'' Blaise opened the box and saw the Zabini Lordship ring his eyes widened ''I thought I had to be 17 mom?''

Geneviève said ''Yes but I thought you would be ready now I can still be your proxy until you turn 17 or graduate Hogwarts but it's a huge responsibility Blaise and I believe you're ready.'' Blaise smiled and said ''Yes mam I understand'' Geneviève smiled and nodded to his other gifts. His eyes widened when he saw the books on warding from Ana, she had gotten him three books in total and a mirror that's when he saw Ana talking to the twin's he left the room and activated his.

That morning in Grimmauld Place

Ana was woken up by an excited Padfoot and Orion she grumbled ''You guys leave me alone'' Padfoot licked her cheek and she yelped at the slobber from the dog and they ran out Ana walked out angerly and ran into Remus and Draco they looked angry too. Ana sat down in front of the tree and Kreacher appeared and handed her a cup of coffee she mumbled ''Thank you Kreacher.''

The elf's eyes widened and he said ''Welcome Mistress'' and bowed low and disappeared Ash and Ember were laying together in Ash's bed that was beside the tree they were still sleeping. Remus grunted ''They are so lucky.''

Ana huffed and went to Ash and said ''No sir if I have to be up you do to'' Ash whimpered and Ana sighed and placed him back with his sister. Ana opened her gifts from her parents first they had gotten her outfits and jewelry her eyes widened at the I-Pad she looked at her parents and Damon grinned and said ''I was in New York and I found the magical ally that Tia told us about and I found a shop that fixed muggle technology to make it work around magic that has Wi-Fi even at Hogwarts.''

Ana's eyes widened said ''It must have cost a lot daddy''

Damon smirked and said ''I have been alive for a long time I have plenty of money princess.'' Ana nodded and ran her finger's over the runes on the back of the I-Pad.

Orion said ''Wow thanks Ana'' Ana grinned when she saw the trunk, she had ordered from Home for Orion that floated and had a library and four compartments.

She opened her gift from Blaise and saw a diamond studded choker there was a tag that said each diamond was a storage compartment Ana mumbled ''This is beautiful.''

Elijah said ''At least he has taste''

Ana looked up at him and frowned and Elijah kissed her head and Ana opened the gift from the twin's and she opened the box and a purple fluff ball bounced out. It chirped at her and Ana squeaked ''What are you huh?''

Orion said ''The tab says she's a Puff-kin the first one they have made''

Ana grinned and said ''I'm going to name you Layla'' the puff-kin chirped and bounced in her hands. Orion ran into the kitchen and Ana called Fred and George and Blaise and talked to them for a while until Orion called her to tell her that breakfast ready. She walked into the dining room and saw a lot of food. Today was a good day.


	32. Chapter 32 What

Chapter Thirty-Two- What!

Fred and George waited for Ana at the station they were worried. Umbridge was back Fudge had gotten her out of trouble for using the blood quill she didn't have the blood quill and she couldn't give detention's anymore but they knew Ana was going to have a freaking Hippogriff. She walked off the train holding Blaise's hand and she smiled when she saw them the puff kin, they had gifted her with was in her hair it the puff kin chirped and Ana ran over to them and she said ''I missed you two.''

Ash popped his head out and yipped at them George said ''We missed''

Fred finished ''you too Ana and you too Ash.''

Ash yipped and jumped onto Fred's shoulder and growled softly at the puff kin in his master's hair he was the only one allowed in her hair. Layla's eyes narrowed at the kitsune and she chirped and snuggled into Ana's hair. Ash huffed and Ana picked up her familiar and cooed ''Don't be jealous Ash it's unbecoming'' rubbing noses with him. Ash batted her nose and licked it he forgave her he rested in her arms and laid on his back when they got into the carriage to go to the castle. Ana was rubbing his tummy with her finger while talking about her holiday with her boyfriends.

Fred and George looked at each other over Ana's head Blaise said ''I believe the twin's have something to tell us love.''

Fred sighed and said ''Ana'' Ana looked at him and stopped rubbing Ash's stomach and Ash grumbled he was almost asleep Fred said ''Umbitch is back''

Ana wanted to scream ''What!'' but she calmed herself down and said ''How?''

Fred looked at his twin and George said ''Fudge got her out of trouble there's rules though she can't give out detention's and no more quill's if she's caught alone with a student she's automatically back in Azkaban.''

Ana nodded and said ''Ok that's good but we are going to prank her until she quits right'' Fred and George looked at their girlfriend.

Fred said ''You are truly our soulmate''

Ana laughed softly and said ''That's a yes then''

George and Fred spoke at the same time ''Yes!'' They got of the carriages once they stopped Ash grabbed Ana's finger and Ana laughed at her familiar and went back to rubbing his stomach. Ash yipped happily and closed his eyes again. They walked to the great hall doors with the other's that left for the holiday. Ana sat with the Slytherins Fred and George followed her they didn't want to be away from her they had spent two weeks away from Ana. It wasn't against school rules to sit with another house. Ana grinned at them happy that they were sitting with her.

At the head table

Umbridge was sure the Potter girl had something to do with her arrest but she couldn't do anything about it. The girl looked at her and smirked and looked away talking to the blood traitors. She scowled and then looked at the Potter's and Dumbledore they looked to be upset with the girl also maybe she could use them.

Ana kissed Fred and George's cheeks and Fred said ''We will start in the morning Blaise gave us some prank supplies.''

Ana nodded and said ''Goodnight you guys'' Ana was pulled back and Fred kissed her on the lips and George kissed her after he was done.

Ana stood there in shock and George chuckled and said ''Goodnight Ana.''

Ana grinned and said ''Night'' and turned and walked into the wall and she blushed and squeaked ''I'm ok'' and waved at them. She ran to the dungeons making it into the common room five minutes before curfew.

The next morning

Umbridge happily sipped her tea she didn't see the twin's watching her while talking to Lee Ana was over at Ravenclaw feeding Ash a piece of bacon when the first laugh was heard. She looked and saw Umbridge well what was supposed to be Umbridge there was a giant human sized toad sitting there it was dressed in a pink dress she snickered and the Ravenclaw table looked and they busted out laughing.

Dumbledore frowned and said ''Who ever did this as funny as this is we need to fix this you will only have 10 points taken if you confess.'' No one admitted to it and Dumbledore shook his head with disappointment. He said ''When I find out who did this it will be fifty points and a detention with Professor Snape then.'' He sat back down and started eating his breakfast while the nurse took the giant toad to the hospital wing. The toad had to hop out the great hall that made the students laugh and Fred and George made croaking sounds.


	33. Chapter 33 Adoption

Chapter Thirty-Three- Adoption

Damon and Elijah walked into the AMAA (American Magical Adoption Agency) in New York City they were going to try to adopt another child. Damon picked up a procure the pictures of magical children that hadn't been adopted yet flashed on the covers they were all smiling except for one a little boy he looked Japanese and had two fluffy ears on the top of his head Damon said ''That one Elijah''

Elijah toke the pamphlet and said ''Shouldn't we meet him first''

Damon said ''I don't need to that's the one I want''

Elijah looked at his mate and said ''We will see Damon.'' Damon nodded

Two-year-old Kuro watched the other children play he didn't make friends because they would all be adopted and he would be left alone like always. No one wanted a creature child.

Damon and Elijah walked into their agent's office and Rosemary smiled at her clients they had finally been approved after a home visit it helped that they already had a blood adopted daughter who did well in school and was a bright well-behaved young teen. She said ''Well Mr. Salvatore and Mr. Mikaelson I would like you to look though this guide of children who have not been selected there are thousands…''

Damon took the book and flipped through quickly and Rosemary blinked in shock. Damon got to the middle and stopped and he pointed to the kitsune two-year-old that had been there since he was a newborn. He looked at the name and he said ''Kuro I want Kuro'' he looked at Elijah and said ''We want him'' Elijah nodded his acceptance and Damon looked at Rosemary and she had her mouth opened. Damon said ''Is there something wrong?''

Rosemary snapped her mouth shut and she grinned happily and said ''It's just no one has wanted the angel I'm just shocked he's being picked is all.''

Damon nodded and said ''I saw his picture flash on the procure and I wanted him'' Rosemary nodded and she stood up and said ''Well let's go meet Kuro then.''

Kuro was in a ball in the corner some older kids had been throwing blocks at him and calling him mean names and tugging on his ears. A little girl said ''Look people'' and everyone looked up and saw two guys one was in a suit and another in a leather jacket that seemed to be looking at all of them. Kuro stayed in a ball they wouldn't pick him anyway no one did. Rosemary said ''Kuro children where is Kuro?''

Damon walked past the other children to a little boy who was trying to curl in a ball his kitsune tails wrapped around his body protectively. He whispered ''Hello kit'' a sliver eye peaked out from behind a tail the kit sucked in a breath and Damon smiled at him and said ''I'm Damon that's one of my mates Elijah my other mate is at home I would like to adopt you we would like to adopt you.''

The caramel skinned tot moved a tail slowly and he said softly ''Really want me?'' He looked confused. Damon smiled and nodded and the kit watched as he stood and held out a hand and the kitsune looked at his hand and grabbed onto a finger and Damon looked at his mate Elijah was looking at him beside Rosemary a hand tugged on his finger and Damon looked down and the child whispered ''Up'' making grab hands and Damon picked the young boy up and he placed a hand on his back and Kuro snuggled his face into Damon's neck.

Damon said ''If you want you can call me daddy only if you want to I'm not going to make you'' the tiny voice mumbled ''Ok Daddy'' and Damon grinned and kissed the side of his head.

In Mystic Falls

Kuro was sleeping in his new car seat he had chocolate all over his face from the chocolate chip cookie Elijah had gotten for him out of the vending machine in the lobby of the agency. Elijah said ''We should call Ana'' Damon nodded and they walked into the house were Klaus was painting a portrait of Ana. He loved drawing Ana he had around six paintings of her from when she was five and up that didn't include sketching's he had several notebooks of sketching's of her. Klaus looked up and breezed towards them a hair moved on the child's head from the wind.

He said ''A boy'' he poked the child's ear and looked at his mates.

Damon said ''He's a kitsune they are from the magical community in Japan his name is Kuro.''

As if he was being called a grey eye opened and he looked at Klaus and he whispered ''Is that my other papa.''

Damon smiled and said ''Yep Papa Klaus''

Kuro reached for him and Klaus took the kit and Klaus sighed softly and ran his hand up and down the child's back and laid his head on top of his head and sighed softly he felt complete he mumbled ''Your perfect'' he hummed ''Absolutely perfect'' Kuro snuggled his head under Klaus's neck and purred happily.

Damon grinned and said ''Hey give me back my baby'' and snatched the kit from Klaus and he said ''Would you like to meet your sister?''

Kuro said ''What if she doesn't like me''

Damon hummed ''Not possible she is going to love you.'' Kuro nodded and Damon picked up a rock and Kuro opened his mouth and Damon smirked ''Your sister made this so anytime you want to talk to her you can just ask.'' Kuro watched as Damon said ''Ana'' a pretty girl popped up above the rock she was in the middle of two red head's it looked like she was outside somewhere.

Ana felt her rock heat up when she was eating lunch outside with the twin's she knew her dads were adopting a child today so she had kept her stone near her. She squealed when she saw the cute little boy in her daddy's arms the child's ears flicked and she squeaked ''Your so cute! I'm your big sister Ana''

The child waved from their daddy's arms and he said ''Kuro''

Ana grinned and said ''I can't wait to see you this summer Kuro I will make sure to big you something I will give it to you when I see you ok'' the child grinned and nodded happily and Ana heard the bell ring and she pouted and said ''Lunch is over I'll see you later ok I might just call back tonight ok.''

Kuro nodded and said ''Bye-Bye Ana'' Ana grinned and blew a kiss to him and she disconnected her end and she was helped up by her mates and she kissed their cheeks and ran to charms class while Fred and George headed to Potion's.


	34. Chapter 34 Rules

Chapter Thirty-Four-New Rules

Ana was holding Blaise's hand when they heard pounding, she pulled her boyfriend towards the sounds. Everyone else was already there she saw she frowned at all the posters being hung onto the wall they were in cases. Umbridge saw them and Ana was pushed six inches from Blaise by magic she cooed ''six inches Decree number 26.''

Ana frowned and looked at her boyfriend Blaise said ''It's fine love'' Ana nodded at him. She huffed and turned on her heels she didn't even want to read all of those stupid rules. She really couldn't wait until the summer.

Fred and George frowned when they saw their names on one of the decrees banning their joke products. They watched Ana get separated from Blaise and she walked away Fred and George walked over to Blaise and Blaise said ''This is so unreasonable did you know she made her own squad she tried to get Draco in it but he refused he's been with Orion most of the time.''

Fred mumbled ''He's lucky Orion isn't a girl can you believe that rule about six inches''

George nodded and Blaise said ''We could always go to the ROR.''

Fred and George looked at each other and George said ''Why didn't we think of that my glorious twin''

Fred pouted and said ''I was about to mention it the slimy snake said it first'' Blaise smirked at the twins.

Ana frowned when she looked and saw Ron Weasley sitting in front of her, she was in the library. Ana hissed ''You don't get it do you, you pig I have three boyfriends two are your brother's and I love them I will never be anything to you I came to the library for some peace and you ruined that!'' She stood up and left Ron sitting there opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Ana felt a paper ball hit her and she turned around and saw the twins at the end of the hall. She blinked and picked up the paper and unraveled it and saw ''Meet us in ROR after classes.'' Ana grinned at them and the paper lit up in flames and the ashes blew away. She turned on her heels and walked away.

After classes

Ana moaned when she saw her boyfriends in the ROR room the room was decorated a mixture of Slytherin and Gryffindor. She laid on the twin's laps and Fred ran his finger's though her hair and Fred hummed ''We have a plan to get rid of Umbridge's rules but we are going to quit Hogwarts to do it with the money Orion gave us and our prank sales we bought a shop that we are going to open up it should be up and running by next year.''

Ana looked up at him and said ''But you won't be here''

Blaise said ''Hey I'll still be here''

Ana sighed and said ''I support you two you know that right''

The twin's smiled at her and kissed her forehead and said ''We know'' together. Ana grinned at them and listened to Blaise write out his homework she just loved just being around her boyfriends and relaxing it felt good to be away from the drama that was outside of the ROR room.

Ana felt her rock heat up and she grinned when she pulled out the rock and saw her new little brother floating over the rock he said ''Hi Ana.''

Ana smiled and said ''Hey Kuro what's up''

Kuro's ears twitched cutely and he said ''Papa Klaus away Daddy and Papa Elijah downstairs I was bored.''

Ana grinned and said ''Well I like talking to you kit'' she pointed to her boyfriends and said ''This is Fred George and Blaise they might come to visit us when I come home''

Kuro's ears dropped and he smiled shyly at them and Ana grinned when she saw her little brother was shy when the others were mentioned. Fred and George grinned at the Kitsune and said ''Hey now no need to be shy we can't give you your gift if your shy''

Kuro's ears popped up and he said ''Surprise''

George nodded ''We will give it to you at the train station when we see you''

Kuro squealed ''Okay!''

Damon's voice said ''Kuro Salvatore-Mikaelson what are you doing out of bed mister.''

Kuro squeaked ''Bye sister love you'' and hung up. Ana giggled and went back to cuddling with her twin's she would be sad when they left but she knew they wouldn't leave without a good laugh she couldn't wait to see what they had planned.


	35. Chapter 35 Pranks, Pranks & More Pranks

Chapter Thirty-Five-Pranks, Pranks and More Pranks

Ana stood outside of the classroom and frowned when she saw the whole hallway was a swamp. She said ''Really'' students rushed out of their classes and ran into the swamp. Ana side stepped her class heading out. She covered her mouth and giggled when Blaise sank into the filthy substance.

Blaise growled ''You think this is funny, do you?'' Ana tried to back up but Draco was behind her Blaise grabbed her school robes and pulled her in face first.

She yelped and screamed ''Blaise!''

Blaise chuckled and she picked up a crocking frog and through it at his face Blaise spluttered ''Ugh I'm going to kill them'' he grabbed a hand full of swamp.

Ana's eyes widened and she said ''You wouldn't'' Blaise smirked and threw it in her face she screamed in anger at her boyfriend. Blaise wadded through the swamp to get to his next class.

Ana said ''This isn't over Blaise!''

Blaise said ''See you at Dinner love.''

That afternoon

Ana frowned cleaning herself off with charms she was going to kill all three of them. Daphne sat beside her in the library she had self-study while Ana had free period. Daphne said ''Would you tell your twin's that I'm sending them my bill for my ruined clothes.''

Ana said ''You can't prove that it was them.'' Daphne looked at her like really with a prefect eyebrow raised. Ana giggled and she said ''I'll let them know how much you appreciated the prank.'' A student ran inside the library and yelled ''It's snowing in the Great hall!'' Madam Pince shushed him and Ana and Daphne stood up and walked out of the library and saw students and teacher's running to the great hall.

Ana walked in and ducked when a snowball almost hit her and instead it hit Severus in the face. She laughed softly and Severus's black eyes zeroed in on her. Ana said ''I didn't Professor'' Severus frowned at her and looked away and she saw his wand twitch and a pile of snow fell on her and Severus walked away no one saw the smirk when Ana screamed at the cold snow. Ana shook the snow out of her hair and she growled ''Oh I'm going to get you back Snape'' she looked and saw the twin's and the looked at her and Ana frowned at them she said ''And you two.'' Ember and Ash were prancing in the snow. Ana said ''Ash come we have work to do'' Ash jumped onto her shoulder. Fred and George shivered at the cold feeling that ran down their backs it was just snow right.

Fred and George packed their belongings everything was set for them to leave they were going to stay in the apartment above their new shop until the summer which was two months away they didn't want to be away from Ana for so long but they would take their Newt's at the ministry they didn't want to stay in Hogwarts while that toad was there. They walked out and down the stairs and everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and looked at them. A little first year started to laugh and then the others. Fred looked at his brother and gasped when he saw his twin was a multitude of colors everything on him was a different color his hair was yellow and his robes were red and gold but his skin it was the colors of the rainbow. George looked at his brother and he had sliver hair and green and gold robes and his skin was rainbow like his. Orion was snickering beside him was his sister she had her arms crossed and Fred and George looked at her in shock and they both said ''Nice'' Ana grinned at them.

At dinner

Ana was sitting next to Blaise she noticed the twins weren't at their seats. The great hall's doors opened and fireworks went off it looked like a huge lion it flew inside and Fred and George flew in on brooms. The fireworks destroyed the wall that had all the rules on it and the fireworks exploded and it read ''Goodbye Hogwarts- Forge and Gred Weasley'' they flew to the teacher's table Fred said ''We quit'' and they flew out of the school other fireworks following them. The students ran outside and watched the rest of the fireworks.

Blaise said ''At least they left with style''

Ana leaned against him and hummed ''I'm still going to miss them talking over the mirror isn't the same as seeing them.''

Blaise said ''Hey I'm still here''

Ana grinned up at him and said ''Of course you are Blaise'' and stood on her toes and kissed him on the lips.


	36. Chapter 36 Damon's Secret

Chapter Thirty-Six- Damon's Secret

Lily and James Potter stood on Platform Nine and three quarters they needed to get their children back. Sirius and Remus walked through a floo station and they were followed by a black-haired male he was holding an Asian little boy with ears and a tail a creature child. They could see that the other parents including muggle parents looking at the child with fear or disgust. The Weasley twins walked into the station using the floo also Molly and Arthur walked in using the brick wall entrance Molly looked at the twin's with anger she was about to walk over when the train arrived. Children started getting off the train. Lily and James was Violet holding Blaise Zabini's hand she let go of his hand and squatted and the child ran over to her and stood in front of her with his arms behind his back.

Ana grinned at her new baby brother and said ''Well what are you waiting for we have seen each other before come on hug your sister.'' Kuro blinked at her looking like an owl and he ran into her chest and hugged her. Ana grinned and stood up and Kuro leaned against her chest and hummed contently. Ana giggled and kissed the top of his head and rubbed his ears and she said ''Oh your so cute''

Blaise looked at the child and thought ''Lucky'' Ana felt his eyes and she looked at him and grinned and they walked over to Damon and Ana grinned ''Daddy!'' and hugged Damon.

The vampire smiled at his daughter and said ''Hey princess'' Ana looked around ''Where's Daddy and Papa.''

Damon said ''Elijah had something to do and Klaus well he's causing some mayhem for the Scooby gang'' Ana nodded in understanding.

Remus said ''Hey what are we chop liver''

Sirius frowned at that saying and Remus said ''It's a muggle thing Sirius''

Sirius nodded and mumbled ''Strange saying but ok.''

Orion and Draco walked of the train and Sirius walked over to them and Sirius said ''Your parents gave us permission to take you with us Draco we will meet them later this summer'' Draco nodded.

A voice said ''Violet Jamie your coming home with us'' Damon looked at the red head and the ugly fore eyed wizard. He said ''Ana go to the floo we are going to your uncles place and then home from there''

Ana nodded and the twin's walked over and Ana walked over to them and kissed both of them on the cheeks and put her forehead together with Fred's and mumbled ''I missed you guys'' Fred said softly ''We missed you too Ana'' Ash jumped out and onto Kuro's shoulder and looked at the human mixed with kitsune. He sniffed the strange kitsune.

Kuro yipped at him and Ash yipped back and licked his nose Kuro giggled and said ''Stop it Ash.'' Ana asked ''How did you know that was his name''

Kuro blinked at his sister and said ''He told me his name he can't talk''

Ana grinned and said ''I can't understand him but it seems you can''

Ash yipped and Kuro said ''He says you won't be able to understand him until your creature inheritance but he says he loves you you're the best human ever.'' Ash yipped again and Kuro said ''Even if you take that tiny prissy furball with you everywhere'' Layla chirped from Ana's head and snuggled into Ana's hair.

Ana grinned and said ''Come on you guys are you still coming with us''

The twin's and Blaise said ''Of course'' at the same time the twin's glared at Blaise and Blaise glared at them. Ana hummed ''Come on Kuro let's go my baby brother'' she whispered the password to the twin's and Blaise to the floo and picked him up and waved her hand and wandlessly stuck Ash and Layla to her with a sticking charm. She called out ''Black manor'' and she was gone when she was once, she was inside the floo she called out the password to black Manor ''Padfoot Rules.'' The walked out and Ash and Kuro shook the soot off them while Layla sneezed and the soot came off her. The twin's and Blaise followed behind her and Orion and Draco came through three minutes later.

Back at the Platform

Lily Potter screeched ''How dare you kidnap our daughter!'' A crowed walked over

Damon smirked and said ''I didn't kidnap her I found her in a park hurt from a beating from her uncle the person you people left her with.'' Lily and James paled and James opened his mouth and Damon continued he said ''I found her starving bruised and bleeding she went with me willingly I fed her clothed her I treated her like she dissevered to be treated like a princess she is mine! I went to the Dursley's and they admitted it they kept my daughter in a cupboard under the stairs my child but you want to know something I killed them'' the crowd gasped in shock and Damon hissed ''I killed them because when I looked into Vernon Dursley's head he would have molested Ana if she hadn't had ran away after the beating that he had given her he had it planned out in his disgusting little brain once she came back to the house I had to watch what he planned for the little girl who called herself freak I have never told Anastasia this and I killed the skinny one once I found out where they made her sleep.'' Lily and James listened to the whispers and they apparated away quickly after that. Damon was breathing heavy he felt a hand on his shoulder and he spun around quickly and saw Sirius touching him.

Sirius mumbled ''Is it true about…''

Damon hissed ''Yes, I haven't said it out loud in years I told the law enforcement back home when I got back to the states they know and they cleared me of any wrong doing I just snapped and they understood.'' Damon speed to the floo it was time to tell Ana the truth before she found out in the paper's the next morning about what her uncle was planning to do to her. Sirius and Remus followed at a slower pace still in shock about what just came from Damon's mouth.

At Black manor

Ana looked up from playing with Kuro and grinned when she saw her Daddy veins were under his eyes and Ana said ''Daddy?''

Damon looked at the other's and said ''Orion take Kuro please and the rest of you go too Ana I need to talk to you before it's too late.'' Kuro blinked at his Daddy.

The twin's smiled at him and said ''Come on you wanna see what we brought you we did tell you we were going to bring you something.'' Kuro's eyes widened he had forgotten about his surprise.

He ran to George and made grab hands he said ''Up'' and George picked him up and they left the room Sirius and Remus walked from the floo and followed them out of the room shutting the doors after them. Ash was batting at Layla who was sleeping on a pillow and Layla opened her eyes and chirped angerly.

Ana said ''Daddy did they do something?'' Damon sat down and patted his lap and she sat down on his lap and curled up to him with her head underneath his.

Damon said ''I said somethings that I didn't mean to say in public but they had the nerve to say I kidnapped you and I saw red I told everyone about how I found you.''

Ana nodded and said ''Ok…''

Damon put his finger to her lips before she could finish ''I told them something I have never told you or your father's I only told the law enforcement back home this I killed them Ana I snapped your Aunts neck when I found out where they kept you but I ripped out your uncle's neck with my teeth Ana when I found out what he wanted to do to you once you came back to the house if you hadn't have left he would have…Molested you he was planning on starting it that night after the beating Ana but you ran away before he could.'' Ana froze in shock Damon said ''Anastasia'' Ash yipped and climbed onto her lap and Ana stayed frozen ''Princess?'' Ana didn't answer him.

She wasn't moving Ash hissed at Damon and Damon said ''I didn't do anything to her Ash'' Ash looked up at him and yipped an apology and licked his hand and Damon laid her on the sofa and sat on the floor and waited for his princess to wake up.


	37. Chapter 37 Home

Chapter Thirty-Seven- Home

Ana heard her father repeating their whole conversation over and over Molested growing louder and louder until it stopped instantly and she blinked and she was back in the living room of black manor. Her daddy's head resting on her flat stomach. She ran her finger's though his black hair and his eyes snapped open and Colbert blue eyes looked at her. Damon opened his eyes and saw Ana looking at him blinking. He smiled and the stopped he said ''I understand if you want to stay with your godparents.''

Ana frowned at him ''Why would I want to do that Daddy''

Damon bit his lip and said ''Well I lied to you I didn't tell you the whole truth.''

Ana said ''I want to go home Daddy you didn't lie to me and you didn't keep it from me to hurt me you did it to protect me I forgive you and I'm not mad at you I could never be mad with you Daddy'' Damon stood up and picked her up hugging her tightly. Ana squealed and giggled Ash and Layla woke up hearing their human's giggle. Ana yelped ''Daddy can't breathe!'' Damon dropped her to her feet. Ana kissed his cheek and grinned up at him and said ''Can we please go home I'm tired of being here in Britain''

Damon smiled ''Of course we can Princess your boytoys can stay here though''

Damon sped to the doors and opened them and the three teens fell into the room in a pile up Blaise being on the bottom he growled ''Oh come on get off me your heavy!'' they looked up and Damon had his arms crossed looking down at them.

Ana sat down while Damon left to get the international portkey and to pay Sirius for it since Sirius and Remus got it. Ana whispered ''Do you know?''

Blaise Fred and George nodded and Blaise said ''Sirius told us while Kuro was playing with his Fluff ball the twins gave him.'' He growled ''He's lucky your dad killed him if he hadn't had, I would have killed him with my bare hands and then brought him back and to kill him with magic.''

Fred and George nodded with agreement and George said ''We would have created a few spells to torture him'' Fred finished ''And then feed him to one of Charlie's dragons to get rid of the body.''

Ana grinned at him and kissed their cheeks and said ''I love you guys''

Fred and George said ''Love you too Ana.''

Blaise said ''I love you more than those two Anastasia'' he purred her name and Ana's cheeks turned red. Fred and George looked at Blaise and huffed. Damon came back with a necklace Kuro was in his arms talking to his puffball the blue puffball was listening closely. He was different from Layla he had tiny fairy like wings on it's back.

Ana squeaked ''Hey why doesn't Layla have wings'' Layla chirped like ''Yeah'' looking at her creator's with betrayal.

Fred said ''Kuro's was an experiment the Puff-Kin's at the store won't have wings'' George nodded with his twin and said ''Maybe if they get together, they can have baby puff-kins with wings'' and wiggled his eye brows at Layla.

Layla chirped that sounded like a huff and she went behind her human's hair. Ana giggled at her puff-kin she was a little diva but Ana loved her for it. Kuro ran over and said ''His name is Chi'' Chi chirped happily and flew to Ana's nose and licked it. Layla chirped at him from behind her hair telling the male puff-kin to back off from her human. Chi chirped in confusion and then went back to and landed in his hands.

Damon said ''Ok children come on let's go'' he picked up Kuro again and said ''Hold on to the necklace pup tightly'' Kuro gripped the necklace with a tight grip and so did the other's and they felt a tugging at their navel's and they were gone with a pop.

They landed ten minutes later in the living room of the Salvatore-Mikaelson home Ana and Damon landed on their feet Blaise landed unsteadily but was still on his feet while the twin's landed on each other. There was a thrill and Ana said ''Midnight!'' Midnight huffed at her mistress thrilling angerly when she saw the other two animals on her mistress. Ana walked over and said ''Oh Midnight I'm sorry I've just been so busy I didn't forget about you I swear and I knew you won't like the owlery at Hogwarts it's to disgusting for a beautiful phoenix such as you.''

Midnight's voice said inside her head ''Don't stop flattering me''

Ana giggled softly and said ''I missed you very much'' Midnight flew over and nipped her ear and Layla and Ash stared at the Phoenix who was Ana's first familiar. They both looked at each other and Layla and Ash called a truce and they both hopped onto Ana and licked her cheeks Midnight thrilled at them. Her boyfriends looked at the animal's fight one another for Ana's attention Ash and Layla had teamed up together to take on Midnight. Chi looked at the other animal's he was glad his master only had him.

Chi licked Kuro on his nose and flew around his head and chirped happily. Ana said ''Ok you three stop it I love you guys equally quit fighting or no treats for a week!'' her familiars froze and looked at her with betrayal at the words no treats and week. Ana looked at Klaus and Elijah who was sitting on the sofa and the arm chair smirking to themselves. Ana ran to Klaus and kissed his cheek and said ''Hi Papa'' and then went to Elijah and hugged him around the waist snuggling her head underneath his chin. Elijah and Klaus looked at the two red heads.

Fred and George gulped they ran behind Ana and Fred said ''You will protect us right''

George said ''Right''

Ana growled ''Stop scaring them you two''

Klaus smirked and said ''They haven't seen anything yet'' his eyes turned golden

Elijah said ''We weren't done with you either Blaise'' Blaise joined the twin's behind Ana and Ana sighed putting two fingers on the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long summer.

AN

Fred George Blaise and Ana go out into town and run into the Scooby gang Ana sees her Uncle Stefan for the first time in years he hasn't changed one bit.


	38. Chapter 38 Mystic Fall's

Chapter Thirty-Eight- Mystic Fall's

Elena was working at the mystic Grill now she tried to go to college along with Caroline but it hadn't worked out everywhere she went trouble followed her so she just decided to stay near Stefan he would protect her and so would the others. Bonnie had left Mystic Falls for College and she hadn't come back she had even stopped calling her and Caroline. Last time she heard anything from the nature witch she had a boyfriend and was majoring in History at a college in New York City. She grinned when she saw Jeremy Alaric Tyler and Caroline come in Stefan was at a table watching her from a distance, they all sat down in his booth.

She wished Stefan would turn her then she wouldn't have to worry about Klaus coming for her blood she had been kidnapped twice for her blood already and Damon was never there so he couldn't or wouldn't save her when she needed him. She shook her head and said ''No he couldn't save me'' she refused to believe Damon was in love with the two original's they had to have compelled him or something.

She heard everyone start talking and three new teens walked in they were new in town. Anastasia was in front of them and she had gotten even more prettier since the last time she had been seen in town. She sat down in between the two twin red head's and the brown skinned teenager sat on the other side of the booth. Stefan stood up and walked over towards them.

Stefan looked at his niece and the three boys she was with he said ''Ana''

Ana looked at him and said ''Uncle Stefan'' and nodded at him Stefan said ''Who are your friends''

Ana said ''They aren't a threat if that's what you want to, they are my mates Blaise Fred and George guys this is my Daddy's Younger brother Stefan.'' Elena walked over and Ana said ''I want a burger with fries and a cherry coke'' Fred and George ordered the same and Blaise ordered a Cesar salad with a fruit punch.

Ana looked and saw something going on she said ''What's going on over there Uncle''

Stefan looked and said ''The Carnival that Jeremy's senior class is throwing'' Ana's eyes widened and she looked at her mates and grinned and said ''Can we go.''

Blaise nodded and the twin's agreed and said together ''We just have to go to Gringotts in New York to convert some gold into muggle money''

Blaise said ''Will you take me also I haven't done my apparition test yet not until next year.''

Fred nodded and said ''We can take you Zabini.'' The three of them left and Ana waited for them to get back keeping their food warm with a warming charm.

Stefan sat in the booth in front of her and asked ''Are you safe with Klaus you know he's been making hybrid's''

Ana stared at him and said ''I'm safe with my parents and I don't care if Papa's making hybrids it's not my problem.''

Stefan said ''How can you say that Klaus is using Elena's blood he's hurting people.''

Ana said ''And I should care why I'm a teenage girl Uncle or have you forgotten I don't care about what my papa does to this silly little town it's not my problem now are you going to be my uncle and spend time with me at the carnival or are you going to keep trying to make a case about my papa.'' Stefan looked at her he hadn't seen her in a long time ever since she was four Damon had kept him away from her when he tried to stake Elijah at that dinner party. He stood up and Ana started putting away her mate's food and hers into container's. He held out his arm and Ana's eyes widened and she said ''It's not a trick, right?''

Stefan said ''Your right it's not your problem you are a child and I'm your uncle so I should start being your uncle so I'm not going to bring you into our fight with Klaus.''

Ana stood up and took his arm and grinned sending their food to the car and she said ''Let's go then you have to win me some stuff'' Stefan actually chuckled softly at her. They walked across the street to the carnival. Elena stood with her mouth open in shock.

With Fred George and Blaise

Blaise said ''So what did you two do after you left Hogwarts''

George said ''We went to the ministry and took our Newt's''

Fred nodded and said ''We should get them back at the end of the summer then we started working on our shop that's going to be in Diagon Ally it's turning out real nicely''

Blaise nodded and said ''I want to invest in it'' the twin's stopped and looked at the Zabini Heir in shock Blaise said ''What we need to start getting along if we are all going to be with Ana, I don't want to fight with you anymore.''

Fred and George looked at each other and they both said ''Truce then''

Blaise said ''Truce.'' They went down to their vaults Fred and George had made some money sending their pranks through mail order while they were in school and betting on the Triwizard Tournament'' Blaise went to his trust vault until he turned 17 and inherited the title of Lord Zabini. They left after trading the gold for Muggle money and appearated back to the Mystic Grill and met Ana and her uncle at the carnival entrance.

AN

Next chapter's going to be Carnival date with Uncle Stefan as a chaperon apparently. I think Stefan's going to be a good uncle to Ana.


	39. Chapter 39 Date

Chapter Thirty-Nine- Carnival Date

Fred George and Blaise looked at all the Muggles at the event Ana ran over to a booth it was a shooting game where you had to shoot the balloon. She said ''I want the bear'' they looked at the rainbow-colored bear that stood almost five feet tall.

The assistant said ''Um are you sure you have to shoot all ten balloons there's a smaller one where you have to shoot the first row and it's the same or maybe one of your friends could try''

Ana rolled her eyes and growled ''I want the big bear now give me the gun'' the guy handed it to her and Ana held out the air gun and shot the first row with ease and then the next row and put it down and hissed ''Now my bear please'' the assistant's mouth was open in shock he walked over slowly and got the bear down and handed it to the girl. The girl grinned happily and walked away holding the bear.

Ana looked at her boyfriends and said ''What?''

Fred and George grinned and said ''Remind us never to make you angry''

Ana grinned and handed them the bear and said ''We have work to do'' her eyes got this insane look in them looking at all the booths and all the cute items that she could see. The twin's and Blaise looked at her with fear in their eyes. Stefan chuckled from his spot behind them and Ana grinned and said ''You're not sitting this out Uncle Stefan'' smirking and she walked over and said ''Now spilt up you four better find me good stuff!'' They all walked away slowly.

An hour later

Fred was throwing rings trying to get them onto the bottles Ana walked over and stood beside him and Fred looked at her and grinned and Ana said ''Where is George?''

Fred hummed ''He's trying to get you a goldfish apparently''

Fred stuck out his tongue concentrating Ana said ''You could use…''

Fred shook his head and said ''No I want to do it without it'' Ana grinned at him and kissed Fred's cheek and Fred looked at her and smiled and threw the ring and said ''All I needed was a good luck kiss then.'' The girl behind the counter giggled silently and handed him the Unicorn. Fred grinned ''Thank you'' and bowed and handed the stuffed animal to his girlfriend and walked away with her.

George walked over to Fred and Ana who were sitting at some tables in front of a food stand he sat the bag with the goldfish inside Ana's eyes widened and she grinned and said ''I think I have a enough pet's I hope Ash doesn't try to eat the little guy'' she lifted the bag and grinned at the fish and it just swam around the bag. Ana grinned and said ''It's adorable George thank you.''

George grinned at her and said ''Your Welcome''

Ana said ''Come on let's go get some food while we wait for Blaise.'' She interlocked arms with the twin's and they walked to a stand that was Hotdogs burger's and other food items.

Blaise was growling at the stupid muggle game he had won a small bear but that was it. He walked over in a huff and Ana blinked and saw Blaise and he was upset. Ana left the twins with their food and she walked towards him and she put her hand to his face and smiled at him and said ''What's wrong Blaise?''

Blaise growled and said ''Those games are rigged or something.'' He had the bear behind his back he refused to let Ana see the poor excuse for a prize that he won her.

Ana grinned at him and said ''It is rigged love.'' She took the bear and grinned and said ''It's cute Blaise George didn't win anything big either I don't mind'' kissing his lips and Blaise nodded and placed his head on top of hers and they walked back to the table and Stefan walked over his arms filled with prizes and he dropped them on the table some of them lit up at the rough drop.

He said ''Do you like them?''

Ana grinned and snatched up a light up sparkly ball and said ''Yes I love it Uncle Stefan the rest of them you can give to my little brother my dads adopted him three months ago.''

Stefan nodded and took a drink that was for him and said ''Thank you'' and Ana nodded and tossed the ball around in between eating. She enjoyed the date with her mates with her uncle.

AN

Next chapter Voldemort meet's with the Black-Lupin family along with the Malfoy's.


	40. Chapter 40 Netural

Chapter Forty-Neutral and Malfoy's

Voldemort looked at his Death Eater's and hissed ''Don't you even think about attacking them if you do you will suffer my wrath; I need the girl on my side of this war!''

Bella pouted and said ''Can we kill the boy then master?''

Voldemort growled ''No you can not if we kill her twin she is going to retaliate'' Severus walked in with Sirius Black-Lupin and Remus Black-Lupin behind them Orion stood with Draco Malfoy. Voldemort said ''So Sirius Black what are you doing here?''

Sirius gulped but stood up straighter this was for his family and since Remus couldn't make this choice for the Black-Lupin family because of his status he would. Sirius said ''I won't join you I refuse but I won't stand in your way my family is going to stay neutral that includes Ana she doesn't want to fight you she could care less what happens here.''

Voldemort stared at him and said ''How do I know you are not lying to save your goddaughter and heir Black you have opposed me for most of this war how am I to believe that you are going to truly back down.''

Ana's voice said ''Because I told him to'' Voldemort looked around and Sirius held out his hand and a rock was in the middle of his hand and Voldemort's eyes widened when he saw Ana hovering over the rock. She said ''I don't want to fight you all I ask is that you leave my family out including Draco Blaise and Fred and George Weasley out of it and I will remain neutral if not you won't be able to find me and I'm sure my parent's could kill you before you could actually find me.''

A voice growled ''Damn right'' a blond haired male with yellow eyes and vein's underneath his eyes and he hissed ''You better take the offer if not I will find you and I will kill you over and over again until I'm satisfied my daughter is going to survive one way or another even if I have to murder every witch and wizard in Britain for that to happen my name is Niklaus Mikealson I am the original wolf vampire hybrid the first of my kind and I'm unkillable.''

Voldemort said ''I will agree to the terms I will not harm your family or the other's that Ana has stated as long as she stays out of my way''

Ana nodded and said ''I will remain neutral''

Voldemort nodded and said ''I want to meet with you Anastasia you are far more interesting then I thought you have my word that I won't harm you I will make an unbreakable vow if I must.''

Ana said ''We can meet once I come back to see the twin's open their shop''

Voldemort nodded and said ''It won't be touched I am planning a raid on Diagon Ally but your twin's shop will be left standing.''

Ana nodded she turned and said ''Bye Siri'' she blew a kiss at her godfather and was gone from above the rock.

Voldemort said ''I have never seen one of those before what is it?''

Sirius said ''Ana hasn't named it yet she created it a couple of years back and she gave all of us one.''

Voldemort said ''Interesting'' he waved them out and said ''You are allowed to come back for my meeting between myself and Ana if you wish''

Remus said ''We wouldn't have missed it anyway.''

Voldemort looked at Greyback's first successful werewolf and nodded and said ''Greyback will want to meet with you also I have a feeling you have stopped fighting your wolf side'' Remus nodded and Voldemort said ''Now get out I have a meeting to continue after you leave''

They left Malfoy Manor and Draco spoke to his parents and Narcissa walked over to Orion and said ''I have heard all about you ever since Draco met you in first year if you hurt him…''

Orion said ''I will Curcio myself if I ever did that Mrs. Malfoy''

Narcissa looked him over and she nodded and she grabbed him and pulled him into her chest and cooed ''You're so handsome I can't wait to see my grandchildren and I'm already planning your wedding you're going to make beautiful children oh I can't wait''

Orion's and Draco's cheeks turned red and Draco hissed ''Mother!''

Narcissa was pulled away from the two teenagers by her husband Lucius had a tiny smirk on his lips when he did so. He said ''Calm down Narcissa or you will suffocate your son in law before they get a chance to marry.''

Narcissa frowned at her husband and let Orion go and she fixed his hair and looked at Sirius and Sirius smiled at her and Narcissa walked over and hugged him and said ''Oh I have missed you Sirius.''

Sirius said ''I have missed you too I'm sorry that I stopped speaking with you when I moved in with the Potter's but I thought…''

Narcissa shook her head and said ''It's ok Sirius you believed in Dumbledore you didn't know he was also a snake in the grass.''

Sirius wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back and said ''I will owl you soon we can have tea or you could come to Black Manor I moved from Grimmauld a while ago.''

Narcissa said ''I would love to come over for tea'' she kissed his cheek and watched Sirius and Remus and their children leave. They didn't see Kingsley outside of the Malfoy Manor or when he apparated away to tell the Order that he just saw Sirius and Remus leave Malfoy Manor.


	41. Chapter 41 Ana Meet's Tom and Opening

Chapter Forty-One- Ana Meet's Tom and Grand Opening

Ana looked around the store and grinned and said ''This is amazing Fred George.''

The twin's interlocked arms with her and said ''Thank you love'' at the same time.

Ron went up the stairs and asked ''How much for this?''

The twin's answered ''Five Gallon's''

Ron said ''How much for me?''

They said ''Five Gallon's''

Ron frowned and said ''I'm your brother''

Fred and George looked at each other and said ''Ten Gallon's.'' Ana laughed softly and went to explore the shop and saw Hermione and Ginny by the love potions.

Blaise hummed ''They aren't real they just make the guys notice the girl's who use them don't worry about Orion''

Ana looked at her other boyfriend and said ''I'm not worried'' she kissed his lips and Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist and they went over to the Puffkin's and surprisingly Draco was by them he had his eye on a dark green one. Orion was by the instant darkness powder. Draco picked it up and it chirped at him.

Draco said ''Would you like to come home with me?'' the Puffkin chirped and hopped in his hand.

Draco grinned and placed him on his shoulder and walked to the register and Fred was standing there he said ''You don't…''

Draco said ''I want to pay how much?'' Fred said ''Ten Gallon's if you want something else then go right ahead your one of our investor's too''

Draco nodded and said ''Deal then'' and handed the money over and said ''I'm going to get some instant darkness powder it's Orion's and Ana's birthday in in four days.''

George said ''We need you to help us find Ana a gift that she will like ask her for us please'' Fred nodded in agreement with his twin.

Draco smirked and said ''Of course I'll ask'' and walked away grabbing two packages of Instant darkness powder holding them up to let the twin's see what he took and the twin's nodded and Draco walked out of the store and Orion walked out with his things.

Orion interlocked their finger's Draco looked at their interlocked finger's and said ''Are you sure you want to be seen holding hands with a Slytherin Orion.''

Orion said ''Your my boyfriend Draco Malfoy I could careless if people know or not I mean I wouldn't have asked you out'' he lifted Draco's chin and Draco kissed him on the lips Orion grinned into his lips and there was a gasp and Orion kissed him one more time and looked up and saw Ginny Weasley he rolled his eyes.

Draco said ''Come on I want to go to Gringotts.'' Orion nodded and followed his boyfriend and looked back at Ginny and she was squeezing her new Puffkin tightly. Orion felt bad for the poor thing Hermione walked out and she let up her squeezing she angerly walked away with Hermione following her.

That evening

Ana walked into Malfoy Manor and a human looking version of Voldemort was waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her and he looked at the twin's and Blaise on both of her sides. Ana tilted her head and said ''You're Voldemort.''

Tom Riddle smirked and said ''You don't stutter in fear of my name you and your brother'' Orion nodded.

Ana said ''It's stupid to fear a name they act like it's going to put you in front of them.''

Tom nodded in acceptance he said ''Tea.''

Ana said ''Look I don't like what you do but I'm not going to fight you that's all I have to say on the matter I'm neutral I don't want anything to do with this stupid war or you or Dumbledore so no thank you.''

Fred and George placed themselves somewhat in front of her and Voldemort smirked and said ''I like you Anastasia or Violet Potter''

Voldemort said ''You can go if you wish to but my offer still stands for tea anytime.'' Ana nodded and walked from behind her boyfriends and walked over to Voldemort and held out her smaller hand and Voldemort took her hand and shook it and Ana took it back and grabbed Blaise's hand and said ''Come on you guys I want to see London and my parents are meeting us.'' Voldemort watched the Girl-Who-Lived leave Malfoy manor.

At the Barrow

Dumbledore shook his head he needed to get Ana and Orion back under his control when had everything gotten so out of his control. He hit the table and growled ''I should have given the girl to the Weasley's or another light family to raise.'' He used his wand to light the newspaper on fire it had a picture of Draco Malfoy and Orion kissing it flashed to Ana with the twin's and Blaise. He had to get them back but first he needed to find out about the girl's adopted parents maybe find some dirt on them he needed to get her back on his side and fast.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at the report Kingsley gave him Black and Lupin had been seen exiting Malfoy manor where Voldemort was currently hiding he shook his head and said ''No they wouldn't go to Voldemort.'' He shook his head and went back to his other report's Voldemort hadn't done any raids like he had thought he would. Dumbledore growled ''What are you doing Tom?''


	42. Chapter 42 Ana's and Orion's Birthday

Chapter Forty-Two- Ana's and Orion's Birthday

Ana groaned softly opened her eyes and as soon as she opened them fireworks went off and they spelled out ''Harry Birthday Ana!'' with blue and silver sparkles and with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin house badges underneath the words.

Ana grinned and said ''Wow you guys''

Blaise walked in and sat down a tray of food in front of her and said ''I made it without magic you should have seen the breakfast the twin's tried to make Damon kicked them out of the kitchen when their toast caught on fire so I just told them to stick with the fireworks.''

Blaise had flour on his nose Ana grinned and said ''Thank you'' and wiped the flour off his nose. She pulled her boyfriends onto the bed and said ''We can share the breakfast.'' She started cutting her pancakes and put a piece in her mouth and her eyes widened and Blaise said ''It's horrible right'' he tried taking the plate away and Ana shook her head and took the plate back and said ''It's the best pancakes ever well Daddy makes the best pancakes but they are delicious Blaise.'' Blaise let out a breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

The twins took a pancake and said ''Great pancakes Blaise'' They put up their thumbs and Blaise grumbled ''Thank you Fred George'' Ana grinned at them and the boys said ''What'' at the same time.

Ana grinned ''Nothing'' and kissed their cheeks she was glad Blaise and the twin's got along now.

Across the house

Draco walked in and saw Orion still sleeping he grinned and walked in and Ember looked up from her bedding and she purred softly and Draco's puffkin chirped from his head and it jumped from his head to Ember's bed. Ember huffed and when grabbed the small puff ball and then curled around it the puffball chirped and snuggled into the kit's fur. Draco walked over to his boyfriends bed and went to wake him and he yelped when Orion grabbed him and flipped him over and Draco landed on his back and he said ''Good morning Dragon.''

Draco grinned and said ''Happy Birthday Orion and if you messed up my hair I'm not giving you your gift that I found for you.''

Orion mumbled ''I don't need a gift I have you''

Draco shook his head and said ''Your so corny Orion''

Orion mumbled ''Let's just relax today.''

He laid his head on Draco's chest and Draco ran his finger's through Orion's hair and hummed ''That does sound nice but your dads are coming through the door.''

Sirius and Remus yelled ''Happy birthday pup!''

Sirius was blowing noise makers Sirius leered and cooed ''Are we interrupting something?''

Remus grabbed Sirius by the collar and hissed ''Sirius!'' Orion said ''No we aren't doing anything I'm just relaxing with my boyfriend.'' Sirius pouted and said ''Oh ok then.'' Orion pulled his parents into the bed with them and they snuggled up together and just relaxed in bed.

Ana walked downstairs and saw her dad's and Kuro were on the sofa with presents around them Ana grinned and said ''Wow you guys''

Kuro ran over and said ''Here Sis'' Ana took the gift and unwrapped it and saw a flower she grinned and said ''It's a Venus fly trap'' she rubbed a finger over the top of the fly trap and she grinned ''I don't have one of these hello love'' the fly trap opened it's mouth and Ana kissed Kuro's cheek and said ''Thank you kit'' Ash started batting at the leaves and Ana said ''What did I tell you Ash no batting at my plants'' Ash whined up at her and licked her cheek when he jumped up onto her shoulder.

Draco handed his boyfriend his gift and Orion blinked when he saw a cage he said ''What's this?''

Draco said ''Go on open it''

There was a hissing and Sirius yelped and jumped out of his bed Orion hissed back and saw a tiny Basilisk he hissed ''_Hello_''

The Basilisk hissed ''_A Speaker hello are you my master_''

Orion grinned and said ''_Yes I am my name is Orion why aren't your eyes killing us_''

The snake hissed ''_I'm young my eyes won't kill yet_''

Orion looked at Draco and said ''How?''

Draco said ''I knew about your ability to talk to snakes so I thought about getting you a snake familiar to go along with Ember.''

Orion grinned and kissed his lips and said ''Thank you.''

Draco's cheeks pinkened and he said ''Your welcome Orion.'' Orion received Defense against the dark art's books from his parents and clothes and money from his godparents he got a new quidditch supplies.

Ana had gotten more outfits from Klaus her closet was already full. Klaus told her he would have another closet added to her room she only deserved the best he told her so she accepted more clothes. Damon had gotten her Charms books and Runes books they were older and she didn't have yet. Elijah had gotten her lab equipment for her lab in the attic and potion ingredient's. Orion and Draco had gotten her potion vials and rare potion ingredient's like Unicorn hairs and Basilisk parts from the dead Basilisk in the chamber.

They all had dinner that night together and they both had a birthday cake a large five-tiered cake with both of their names. It was a good birthday until the letter came from the Britain Minster stating he needed to have a conversation with Ana's adopted parents. Damon said ''Don't worry Ana we will talk with the American Minster before we go ok'' Ana nodded at him and hugged Damon and Damon smiled down at her and said ''We will be ok?''

Ana said ''Promise''

Damon said ''Promise'' Ana snuggled up to him.

Ash jumped into her arms and purred and Midnight thrilled at her and pulled out a tail feather and gifted it to her and Ana gasped ''Thank you Midnight''

Midnight spoke ''Your welcome Ana.''

Ash huffed and then placed a dead mouse in his mistress's hands and Ana's eyes whined and she squeaked ''Thank you Ash'' Ash puffed up with pride and the twin's laughed at the kitsune.

Ana gasped in pain and Ash and Midnight yelped and magic exploded into the room and she saw darkness. Sirius picked her up and Klaus said ''What's happening?''

Her dad's circled them and Sirius said ''I think she's coming into a creature inheritance we need to make her as comfortable as possible and wait for her to change fully at 12am then she should be fine.'' Her parents and mates waited outside her room door as she screamed in pain Damon's hand was balled up in a fist he was squeezing so hard he was drawing blood. Elijah said ''She will be ok Damon'' Kuro was playing with his puff kin he jumped every time Ana screamed bloody murder and five hours later the screaming stopped.


	43. Chapter 43 Another Hybrid

Chapter Forty-Three-Another Hybrid

Ana felt burning in her throat she sat up and her parents were in the room with her. Damon said ''Princess''

Ana's eyes had veins underneath them she growled ''Need something to drink''

Klaus said ''Ok Princess I'll get you a blood bag'' Ana's eyes narrowed as she watched her parents leave the room she couldn't wait.

Ana ran off Midnight thrilled and flashed to the dining room she thrilled loudly gaining everyone's attention a voice sounded throughout everyone's heads Midnight said ''My mistress has run off'' Damon rushed to the room and the bed was empty.

He hissed ''Damn'' he rushed down the stairs and growled ''We need to find her before she kills someone, she won't be able to deal with it.''

Elijah said ''She will turn off her emotions''

Fred said ''We can find her with magic'' he said ''Point me Anastasia Salvatore-Mikaelson'' the wand spun and spun but refused to point anywhere and dropped. Fred shook his head and said ''That only happens if the person is dead.''

Damon said ''Vampire's are technically dead Fred''

Blaise said ''Then we will have to find her on our own.''

Klaus said ''She will be super emotional so we will have to have you three talk to her we are her parents but she has feelings…'' he shook when he said that ''For you three'' Elijah said ''Who does she hate the most here.''

With Ana

Ana stood in front of the Salvatore boarding house she could hear Elena's whining from where she was. She couldn't get to Lily and James but she could get to Elena she hated her so much breaking up her uncles. She opened the door and tried to walk through and growled when she couldn't get in. She growled and she forced her way inside she walked into the living room and saw Caroline Elena Stefan Matt Alaric and Jeremy Stefan looked at her and said ''Ana?''

Ana stared Elena and was in front of her in an instant. She growled at her and she grabbed the human by the neck and lifted her up and everyone stood up and Ana growled ''Sit back down Now!'' they sat back down. She had used magic on them.

A voice said ''Ana'' a brown skinned teen walked in with two red head's following Stefan recognized them from the carnival. Ana's head snapped up to look at them.

Blaise said ''Come on love let's go home ok''

Ana growled ''I hate her she's whining and she's nothing but trouble.''

Fred said ''She's not worth it ok you're a good person don't do this''

George said ''We can go home and watch movies come on'' Ana growled and threw Elena on the floor roughly she heard her wrist snap and was satisfied when she cried out in pain.

She rushed over and was in front of Blaise and hugged him tightly and Blaise grunted and said ''Ana love your squeezing my ribcage'' Ana let go and smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and Blaise's eyes widened and she shoved him against a wall and Fred and George wolf whistled. Blaise's eyes narrowed at them and growled ''A little help please.''

George said ''It's hot''

Blaise groaned when Ana's mouth moved to his neck Blaise said ''Ana love'' Ana stopped and looked up at him and Blaise said ''We should wait'' Ana sighed and then started to leave and then remembered she had frozen the group she waved her finger's and they could move again.

She looked at her mates and said ''Come on let's go I'm starving'' and she ran off.

The three boys looked at Stefan and waved and said ''Sorry about that''

Stefan said ''Was she changed?''

Blaise said ''No she went through a creature inheritance she turned into a vampire hybrid last night''

Stefan said ''Do you need my help?''

Fred said ''No we don't we will be fine with her'' Stefan nodded and they left the house.

Ana walked into the house and Damon went over and he grabbed her and looked her over and said ''Are you ok princess?''

Ana nodded and said ''I'm sorry for running off I couldn't control it I'm so hungry and then I thought about the town and then her picture flashed in front of me I didn't kill her Daddy I promise.'' She hugged him tightly and Damon looked at the three teen's who ran in after her

Blaise said ''She ended up at the boarding house Elena was there she was this close to killing her'' holding his fingers an inch apart. Damon heard Elijah rush in and he was holding a blood bag and he opened it and Ana went to him and took the bag from him and she looked at her mates and then rushed away. Ana went to her room and drained the bag and she dropped the bag when she was done and it disappeared. She felt blood dribble down her chin and she rushed over to her bathroom and she looked in the mirror and she looked at herself in disgust. She couldn't believe she had to drink blood now.

Klaus walked in and she looked at her father and Klaus whispered ''Princess''

Ana mumbled ''I'm a monster Papa''

Klaus walked over and said ''Don't you ever say that do you hear me we don't know if you need blood to survive or not the boy's told us you still have your magic and I can hear your heartbeat so you're not a full vampire so your not a monster.''

Ana hugged him and nodded and Klaus wiped her mouth with a wet cloth and she said ''I'm hungry''

Klaus said ''For blood''

Ana shook her head no and she said ''The burning is gone I want pancakes''

Klaus nodded and heard her stomach growl he said ''Come on I bet Damon is making food for you.'' Ana followed him downstairs and took Kuro and placed him on her lap and hugged him to her chest.

Kuro grinned and looked up at her and said ''Are you ok Ana?''

Ana grinned at him and said ''I'm fine now'' Kuro nodded and snuggled into her chest. Blaise Fred and George sat on her sides and in front of her.


	44. Chapter 44 The Ministry

Chapter Forty-Four- The Ministry

Ana said ''Check this out'' they were outside Orion and Draco had come over with Sirius and Remus.

Orion said ''What''

Ana grinned and sped in front of him Orion yelped and Ana giggled at him and Draco mumbled ''Whoa.'' Ana grinned and said she ran off and whooped and she was in a tree in an instant she grinned down at them and said ''It's like flying you guys.''

Damon said ''Come on down here princess we have to go to the British Ministry.'' Ana growled and jumped down landing on her feet. She was wearing a black and white Floral Print Flare Swing Slip Dress with Remi Lace Boots and her hair was braided on the sides with the rest down and curled. Her magic took away the dirt from her boots and leaves from the tree from her hair. Fred George and Blaise walked out with Elijah and Klaus. Damon had Kuro in his arms Kuro jumped from Damon's arms to Ana's and Ana smiled down at him and put her face into his neck and hummed softly.

Kuro snickered and said ''Stop it Ana!''

Damon said ''Are you sure you're not hungry?''

Ana said ''Nope not since the blood bag the other day''

Damon said ''Interesting.'' He looked at his mates and they looked at him they didn't know why Ana didn't need blood but she could move like a vampire but she also had a heartbeat and her magic still she was more powerful too. The twin's and Blaise had come down the to the living room the other night and brought them to the bedroom when items started floating around the room while she was sleeping. Damon sighed maybe they needed to contact Salem but first they needed to deal with the British Ministry.

They used the floo to Ministry floo room Sirius and Remus were there for support and Sirius was the head of the black family. He had a say too Lily and James Potter were standing there looking worse for wear. Orion frowned at them and Ana looked at him and said ''It's ok Orion'' Orion nodded and they walked into the minister's office and Dumbledore was having tea with him. Lucius looked at Ana and Orion and nodded at them.

Dumbledore growled lowly when he saw that he said ''Now that we are here''

Ana said ''No not everyone'' she placed a stone on the table and a brown skinned male appeared over it.

Cornelius said ''Oh Minster Zacharias''

The man sneered at him and said ''Fudge what is this about?'' he looked and smiled and said ''Ah Anastasia Salvatore-Michaelson I do wish you would consider working for me child.''

Ana hummed ''I'm not sure what I want to be yet Minister I do enjoy creating spells though my mate Blaise wants to be a wards expert though'' looking at Blaise.

Zacharias looked at Blaise and said ''Is that so well we can talk more when you graduate and we can talk about getting you into a warding program over here.''

Blaise said ''Thank you sir'' the minster smiled at him and nodded and his eyes hardened looking at Fudge again.

He said ''What do you want to talk about I hope it's not my citizen's Fudge while it's true Anastasia was born in Britain she's an American Citizen since she was three years old Britain has no rights to her if you want to make a case then I can have the Potters brought up on charges of Stalking, Child endangerment, and Child abandonment.''

Fudge opened and closed his mouth he wasn't ready for this he said ''It's clear the girl isn't safe because of Mr. Salvatore's vampire status.''

Zacharias said ''Here in America that doesn't matter so no it's not clear the girl has finished school four years early and has been featured in our paper for her achievements the girl is a genius the only reason she came to Hogwarts and Britain is to get to know her brother she is not in any danger with two of the first vampire's as her parents. The Potter's gave up any rights to her as soon as they dropped her off in the muggle world and they didn't come back for her so if your case is because of Mr. Salvatore's vampire status then you aren't making a good case the rest of the world isn't racist like you people are in Britain.'' He looked at Ana and smiled and said ''I have to go now Ana I'm sure you will come visit soon I hear you have gotten a creature inheritance the department here sent me word of it I can't wait to see what you have become.''

Ana nodded and said ''Thank you Minster for your time''

Zacharias said ''Anything for you my dear'' he was gone from the stone.

Ana stood up and said ''Daddy can we go now?''

Damon smirked at her and said ''Since we are done here''

Elijah said ''We should go to the twin's shop they haven't been there in a week.''

Ana grinned and said ''Come on then'' and ran out controlling her speed.

Dumbledore was staring in shock Klaus could hear the man's heart racing he said ''You should calm down perhaps it's time to retire wouldn't want you to have a heart attack at your old age Headmaster wait maybe you should have one.'' He smirked and stood up and causally walked out of the office Lucius coughed covering a smirk. He liked the girl and her family.

James growled at him and Lucius said ''Problem Potter''

James growled ''No Malfoy''

Lucius said ''Good'' he smiled at Fudge and said ''Have a good day Cornelius.''

Cornelius said ''I shall see you later Lucius then''

Lucius purred ''Of course and walked out of the office'' bumping into James Potter's shoulder on the way out and he said ''Excuse me Potter.'' James fist balled up but he nodded stiffly at the sliver blond haired male.


	45. Chapter 45 Planning and the Future

Chapter Forty-Five- Planning and Future

Tom Riddle looked at his followers and said ''I have something to speak to you about my friends'' his followers locked eyes with him. Tom said ''My plans have become unfocused I'm ashamed of what I had become in the last war for that I am sorry my insanity was uncalled for and I have fixed the problems that caused my insanity in the first place.'' His followers relaxed a little bit and he walked around them in a circle and said ''My plans are to free Dark Creatures from being persecuted here in England, I also want to build a Magical Child Protection Agency so no magical child with magical or muggle parents are abused.'' He stood before them and said ''I want dark magic to be practiced to anyone who would want to practice it without braking a law and being sentenced to Azkaban I want all of the judgmental light wizards to fear us to think twice about challenging us and I want to kill Dumbledore and his supporters as long as he is around he will keep bringing us down.''

He said ''I want to start the raids again next year while the children are in Hogwarts and this is important remember this because I will only say this once'' his red eyes flashed he said ''Do not mess with Ana Salvatore she is not to be hurt in any way! She is the girl-who-lived true but she won't be fighting us do not mess with Orion Black-Lupin also Blaise Zabini and the middle twin Weasley's are not to be harmed the rest of the Weasley's are fair game the two older sons are not in Britain so we won't have to worry about them. Draco Malfoy is in a relationship with Orion Black so he is off limits too.'' Bella sneered and Tom looked at her and said ''Do not tempt me Bella if you step out of line, I will torture you until you lose the tiny bit of sanity you have left.''

Bella looked down and said ''Yes my lord''

Tom sneered at her and looked at the other's and growled ''That goes for the rest of you''

They all said ''Yes my lord.''

Tom nodded and said ''You are all dismissed'' he had some planning to do for their raids next year he needed to find where the order members were hiding.

Dumbledore paced his office he needed to up his game next year he needed Violet to fulfill his plans why didn't she trust him he has been nothing but kind to the girl. He growled and called Molly Weasley he would need love potion's for next year and for some reason Severus kept saying no to him making them so he had to go with the next best one which was Molly Weasley. He didn't want to have to use them but he would if he must.

In Mystic Falls

Ana sighed happily leaning against her mates in front of the waterfall they had a picnic blanket and a picnic basket it was prefect. Fred and George stood up and Ana was transferred to Blaise's chest. Ana looked at them and said ''What's going on?''

Fred and George looked at each other and then got down on one knee and Fred said ''We know you haven't turned 17 yet but we just wanted to give you a ring to tell everyone that one day you will be ours.'' George pulled out a ring box and handed it to her and she opened it and looked at the different colored birthstones it had hers in the middle and Fred and George's along with Blaise's on the outsides.

She mumbled ''It's beautiful you guys''

She looked at Blaise and said ''I pitched in also'' she kissed his cheek and slipped the ring on her finger and hummed happily.

George said ''It's Potion's restraint so you can wear it and make potion's without messing it up'' she kissed Fred and George on the cheek and looked at the ring in the fading sunlight.

There was a splash and they looked and saw Stefan on the other side of the quarry she grinned and said ''Hi Uncle Stefan!'' and waved and Stefan looked confused for a moment and then he waved to her slowly and then left. Ana said ''Do you think something's wrong with my uncle''

Blaise shrugged and said ''Maybe but let's not worry about it we will mention it to your parents.'' Ana nodded.

Silas looked at the beautiful girl who had waved to him she seemed to know him or his doppelganger at least. He looked at the empty backseat where the locker had been that had his weak double inside of it, he had thrown him into the lake when he had been yelled at. He needed to figure out who she was.

An

So this is the end of She's my Daughter there will be a sequel for Ana's and Blaise's 7th year and Silas comes into Mystic Falls yay.


End file.
